


just be where we are

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Clans, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm not giving anything away early, It's a love story, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Peace, Post-War, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Burn, True Mates, War, past trauma, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Gabriel is the newly appointed tribe leader following the death of his older brother. Grief-stricken, angry, and hopeless-- he accepts the Winchester clan's offer of peace and the terms and conditions that come with. He has to marry and mate the Winchester clan's leader's younger son. It's doomed to be terrible from the start until Gabriel meets Sam and their respective alpha and omega sides decide they'll get along famously. Gabriel has a change of heart and offers Sam a leadership role instead of a marital one, opting to be his friend instead of his mate, so he doesn't have to give up his hedonistic life style.However, life is never that simple, especially with the personal issues and family drama that come with both men. Also, there's just one little fact they both have to deal with: even just as colleagues and friends, they can't seem to get enough of each other.





	1. I've been thinking it's someone else's job to care

“You want to tell me again why are you doing this?” Luce asked, more amused than frustrated at this point.

“It’ll bring an end to all this stupid fighting.” Gabriel slammed the door behind him. Luce smirked as the alpha left. Gabriel would need someone to preoccupy his time in the days to come. Luce wasn’t babysitting once this godawful war was over. He hummed to himself, rubbing his aching chest, closing his eyes as he brushed over his fading bite mark.

Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently, waiting in the airport for the Winchester representative. He had already sent his electronic signature for the treaty, signing his freedom away for his tribe’s safety. He was waiting for them to deliver his assurance they wouldn’t attack the Novak clan again, John Winchester’s own omega son. The terms were simple: they would be mates and there would be peace. How the hell a Winchester and a Novak would tolerate living in the same house had yet to be determined.

The already irritated alpha was more rankled when he found out his future mate’s flight was delayed. He sank into a chair and waited it out, trying to calm down. He didn’t want this farce of a relationship starting out on a worse than it already was. The last battle had cost them all dearly. Michael, the previous clan leader had died of his injuries earlier in the week. Jack, Michael and Lucifer's son, refused to take his father’s place, passing that responsibility to his uncle, Gabriel.

An hour passed before the omega’s airplane landed. Gabriel wondered if he should have brought Lucifer with him to meet the Winchester. Luce had a calming effect on him. Gabriel was the exact opposite of calm as he stood to greet the occupants of the plane. He had expected a larger party from the Winchester territories, not a lone traveler with a battered duffle bag clenched in hand.

“Alpha.” He said demurely, eyes cast down. There was something skittish about him, something Gabriel couldn’t quite place as he surveyed the tall omega critically.

“We don’t use scent blockers here.” He replied curtly. “I’ll expect you to toss them out before we leave the airport.” The omega obeyed. He sank to his knees and rummaged in his duffle bag until he found the small box. He kept his eyes down on the ground, offering the box of blockers up to Gabriel. Gabriel took them and tossed them into the nearest trash can. “Come on.” He sighed, unable to hide his exasperation. He had expected a mouthy, bold Winchester, not this quiet, compliant man in front of him. It unnerved him. It made him on edge. It made him afraid he was going to lose what little control he currently had. So Gabriel did what Michael always accused him of doing back when his big brother was alive.

He ran. No, he stalked out with his head held high, fuck you very much. The omega followed at a respectful distance, long legs eating up the distance Gabriel kept trying to put between them. They had to ride in the same car, but Gabriel was in the driver’s seat, fists clenched around the steering wheel as the omega just assumed he’d be in the backseat. Fucking John Winchester and his bullshit, misogynist ways.

“Front seat.” Gabriel spat out, forgetting for a second who he was really angry at. The omega looked confused, but he obeyed, moving himself to the front while his duffle bag stayed in the backseat.

“Nice car.” He dared to speak five minutes into their drive home.

“Thanks.” Gabriel shifted in his seat. He was slowly calming down, something he hoped carried over in his scent. “You have a name?” He peeked over at the omega staring out the windshield. “And don’t try any of that whatever-you-want-to-call-me bullshit.” He added. He glanced over again, catching what looked like to be the tiniest smirk of smirks grace the omega’s lips.

“My name is Sam.” He sounded more sure than he had since he had arrived.

“So Sam…” Gabriel wasn’t sure what to say now. “Welcome to Novak.”

“When should I expect to meet my alpha-- I mean, my mate?” Sam asked. Gabriel saw the moment of insecurity as the omega chewed on his lip nervously.

“He’s on business.” Gabriel lied. “So you’re safe for now.” He joked even though his stomach was doing somersaults.

“What’s he like?”

“He’s probably as nervous as you are.” Gabriel offered that small truth. He was fucking terrified of binding his life with a stranger raised to hate his guts.

“What’s his name?”

“Gabriel Novak.”

“He’s Michael’s brother? I thought Michael had a son.”

“Kid didn’t want to be leader. I can’t say I blame him after what happened to his dad.”

“My brother killed him.” Sam didn’t sound gleeful of that small fact. He didn’t sound all that repentant either. “This war has cost far more than it was worth.” Sam folded his arms across his chest. “Dean may still die yet.” Gabriel tried to squash down the part of him that wished that would happen. “What’s your name?”

“Leon.” Gabriel knew this was not the best way to start a life together, lying and all, but Sam was opening up to him. He would much rather know who Sam really was than just be shown a meek, mindless version of Winchester omega.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Sam wasn’t lying. Gabriel supposed it was good thing his new mate was attracted to him and his scent. It was also good that Sam wasn’t throwing himself at him since he was currently ‘Leon’ and not himself.

“Gabriel will be good to you.” Gabriel blurted out suddenly. “He’s as new to this as you are, but he will treat you right.” It was a promise, even if Sam didn’t know that yet.

“Thank you.” Sam murmured. “That helps.”

“Sam, you don’t have to answer this, but why did you travel alone? You’re an important person in this treaty. Gabriel expected you to come with a traveling party.”

“I’m not as important as he might think.” Gabriel caught the tiny hint of bitterness, a ticklish scent that made him sneeze. God, he was already susceptible to Sam’s scent.

“From what I’ve heard of John Winchester, he doesn’t value precious things or people.” It was a daring statement, but Gabriel wasn’t about to sugarcoat how he felt about the other leader.

“I wouldn’t say you’re wrong.” The omega shrugged elegantly. Christ. Gabriel wanted to scent him right there. He controlled his urges though, he didn’t want to alarm his future mate who didn’t know he was his future mate. “Is Gabriel like you?”

“I suppose.” It was as much of an answer as he could give.

“I mean, will he talk to me like you do?”

“And how is that?” Gabriel let some of his amusement show.

“Like a fucking person.” Sam all but growled, something that delighted the alpha next to him. Thank God, Sam did have a backbone.

“He will.” Gabriel sobered up when he realized Sam wasn’t joking. “Everyone here in Novak will. You’ll outrank mostly everyone when you mate with Gabriel.”

“They won’t mind an omega over them.”

“Honestly, they’ll have a harder time with you being a Winchester than they will with you being an omega. You’ll be meeting with a council in a week’s time to receive approval to mate with Gabriel. Half of the council is omega, so you’ll want to convince them that you’ll be loyal to Gabriel and the Novak clan.”

“That’s so weird.” Sam kind of clammed up after that. It was okay, they were home already anyway.

“Here you are.” Gabriel wasn’t going in. Leon sure wouldn’t be.

“This is Gabriel’s home?” Sam peered out the window. “It’s huge! I’ll have my own room.” He exclaimed to himself.

“You’ll have a whole house.” Gabriel corrected. “What is Gabriel’s will also be yours. You’ll share a room with him as well as having your own rooms.”

“Shit.” Sam let out a strangled noise. Gabriel got out, getting Sam’s duffle bag out of the back and walking up the path.

“You’ll be fine. Lucifer is there to make sure you get settled in.”

“Where’s Gabriel?”

“He’s convincing the council that they should accept you and this treaty.” Or at least he would be after an hour flight to the city the council lived in. He had a long night in front of him, one that he surprisingly found himself preferring to spend with this surprising omega.

“Oh.” Sam processed that for a moment as they walked to the door. “Thank you, Leon.” The sweet smile directed at him was genuine. “I’m glad to make one friend here in Novak.” Sam squared his deliciously broad shoulders before he knocked on the door.

“Anytime.” Gabriel smiled in return, making his way back to the car and driving off to do his duty.

Sam watched him go a little wistfully. He kind of wished that Leon was his mate, but Leon seemed to think Gabriel was a good guy too. Maybe this would all end up okay. At any rate, he was already being treated far better in Novak than he had in Winchester. He tried to squish that thought before he felt any more like a traitor.

“Hello.” An omega as tall as him entered the door. Sam was unaccustomed to other omegas looking at him in a way reserved for alphas. The other omega, Lucifer, he reminded himself was checking him out very openly.

“Lucifer?” He asked cautiously.

“That’s me.” The other omega nodded, leaning against the door frame. “Who are you?”

“I’m Sam Winchester.”

“Ah.” Lucifer clicked his tongue, moving so Sam could come in. “You’re lucky you’re cute. I already want to kill you less.” He bared his teeth, not quite a smile, but not as threatening as it could have been. His icy blue eyes twinkled in amusement at Sam’s discomfort.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Sam ducked his head down, not caring that he was submitting to another omega. Lucifer flinched at the sentiment echoing from the brother of the man who cut his mate down.

“You’re sweet to say so. Now get out of the cold. There’s food in the dining room for us.” Lucifer took Sams duffle bag and tossed in on the couch. “How are you liking Novak so far?”

“It’s nice.” Sam followed Lucifer to the dining room. His eyes widened at the opulence around him but he kept his mouth shut and his head down.

“Relax.” Lucifer smirked as he watched the omega shrink back from him. “If we didn’t want you here, you’d be dead at the border.” Lucifer said nothing of the fact Gabriel liked Sam already. That was a miracle, plain and simple, one that made Lucifer feel a little better. “Dig in.” He ordered Sam as the servants brought out their meal on silver trays. This was more than the omega was used to if his wide eyes and shaky hands were anything to go by. Luce found it sweet, charming even. He wondered if Gabriel would mind if he got a taste of Sam before he did.


	2. I don't feel beautiful or stable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no sam/lucifer in this fic-- I just have a lot of love for the Lucifer of this fic. He'll be nothing but good for Sam.

“Sam.” Lucifer nudged the other omega. “Sam, wake up.” Sleepy omega scent was everywhere as Sam cracked his eyes open. He had fallen alseep almost instantly after dinner, curled up, squished into what would be an oversized chair for anyone but him. He was a cutie, Lucifer smiled to himself, he was also very innocent. It made the older omega feel better to know Sam wasn’t involved in John’s games.

“Huh?” Sam rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep so soon on his host. He had a full belly and the chair had been warm and cozy. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so safe: Leon’s scent seemed to have followed him into Gabriel’s house. 

“Why don’t we get you to your room?”

“Sorry, ‘m not very good company.” Sam mumbled, feeling a little bad for his actions. Lucifer helped him up, brushing up against him in a way that made the younger omega crave more gentle, safe touches. He had forgotten about kindness and how it made him needy, oh, so eager to please.

“None of that. You’re exhausted.” Lucifer comforted him, easing an arm around his lower back. He supported the concerningly tired omega up the stairs. “You’ve probably had a busy time of it traveling to get here.”

“Yea, having to strip at the border kinda sucked.” Sam huffed out a weary laugh. He turned, nuzzling his nose into Lucifer’s neck. 

“Come on, we’re only halfway up the stairs.” Lucifer chuckled.

“You remind me of Dee.” Sam mumbled, standing more on his own, eyes back open and watching where he was going. “He tried to take care of me when I-- when I couldn’t take care of myself.” Lucifer’s heart twisted at the mention of his husband’s killer as a gentle caretaker. He felt overwhelmed by what Sam kept revealing: a hard life with little to no proper care and a hard trip to Novak with unnecessary complications.

“Why’d you have to strip at the border?”

“John-- I mean, Dad, wouldn’t let me bring anything from Winchester across the border. The duffle bag and shit was stuff the Novak guys found me in the lost and found. You guys are nice.” Sam didn’t hold back any information: a character trait much different from his father. Lucifer felt anger and then sadness. Sam deserved more than he had gotten, even if he had started life out as a Winchester. Lucifer got it. He hadn’t been born a Novak; he had married into the clan same as Sam would. He also had found Novak to be kinder than his native tribe.

“I’m sorry your father did that.”

“He’s never been much of a dad.” Sam sounded sleepy, but even in his current state, Lucifer caught the stench of bitterness. “He was more of just the clan leader than a dad.”

“I’m sorry.” And Lucifer was. He let go of Sam now that they were up the stairs, leading the way to a large set of rooms. Sam ambled after him, obediently following him in a way that was disturbing. Was Sam just really trusting or was he just really trained? Lucifer felt like he didn’t want to know the answer to that question.

“Is G’briel nice?” Sam shuffled up behind him as Lucifer paused by a door. Gabriel had wanted Sam’s personal rooms to be within shouting distance of him and Gabriel. This were the ones Lucifer had selected and had been working on himself.

“Didn’t you meet him?” Luce asked, not really thinking on the question Sam had just asked.

“No, I met Leon.” Sam was more awake now, staring around the room Luce had just led him into. “Is this mine?”

“Gabriel fucking Leon Novak.” Lucifer couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up. His nose had known how worried Gabriel had been about joining with a Winchester: it had been a fear he couldn’t share as a leader doing what he thought was best for his people. “Did he look like this?” Lucifer thumbed through his phone, finding a picture of his brother-in-law.

“Yea, that’s him. He said his name was Leon.” Sam smelled hurt, he smelled scared. “God, I’m so stupid.” He squeezed his arm a little too tightly until Lucifer stopped him with a gentle hand. 

“You’re not stupid, Gabriel is.”

“But--?”

“Listen, kid. He was scared about meeting you. He probably thought it’d be easier for you two to meet without all that pressure on you. Don’t worry, I’ll yell at him for you and then you can yell at him when you see him.”

“Is he nice?”

“He’s one of the best alphas I know, Sam. He’ll treat you right.”

“He said the same thing.”

“Gabriel doesn’t make promises he can’t keep.” Lucifer soothed. He sat on Sam’s bed and patted the covers next to him. Yep. Sam was definitely trained by the way he hesitated before he lay down, curling up obediently near Lucifer. “Rest easy, omega.” Luce ran his fingers through Sam’s hair until Sam fell back asleep. “You’re safe here.”

Lucifer thought about the last three words he had said to Sam a lot in the next twenty-four hours. He had meant those words. It had surprised him the magnitude of protectiveness he felt for the younger omega, Gabriel’s future mate. Sam was good and sweet. Lucifer was aging and phasing out. Sam would be a good co-leader for the clan he thought of as his own.

It had been a long day. It has started when Lucifer went in Sam’s room to wake him up when the new omega hadn’t shown for breakfast.

“Sam?” Lucifer knocked, receiving no answer, even after he knocked again. Finally he just opened the door to what looked like Sam was just sleeping peacefully if it weren’t for teh sickly sweet stench of blood in the air. “Sam!” Lucifer pulled back the covers to find Sam unconscious, lying on blood-soaked sheets. Lucifer pushed him harder, but still the younger omega didn’t open his eyes. “Sam!” Lucifer scented the air, fear reeking up the omega’s private room. “Shit, Sam!” Lucifer could smell something was wrong, Sam’s body wasn’t working right. He ran back to his room for his phone, dialing 9-1-1 as fast as his shaking fingers could. Like hell, they were having another death in this home.

The ambulance was prompt. The EMTs efficient. Sam and Lucifer were at the hospital in no time, the Novak omega trying to call Gabriel without success. Sam had woken up in excruciating pain, his breaths coming in hard and fast. He had been put on oxygen, but that did little for the pained noises Sam couldn’t stop making. They were trying to find out why the omega was bleeding. It wasn’t a miscarriage. It wasn’t a period. Sam was losing blood and they were losing time.

“What’s happening?” Sam gasped, wide-eyed, squeezing Lucifer’s hand, as the doctors examined him.

“I don’t know.” Lucifer shook his head, squeezing Sam’s hand back. 

“You mean you didn’t poison me?” Sam tried to joke, but Lucifer had already wondered if Sam had been poisoned. He sent a text to Gabriel’s second in command to interrogate the waitstaff. He was going to get to the bottom of this, after Sam was better, of course. If it was a poison, it was slow-moving which made Lucifer fear it was something worse. Poison didn’t usually make an omega bleed. He wondered if it was something sent courtesy of the Winchester tribe. John Winchester wouldn’t be so foul as to injure his own child, right?

“No.” Lucifer had been commanding when they got to the hospital. He made sure to take charge of Sam’s treatment, making sure the doctors checked Sam’s reproductive system once the omega was somewhat comfortably being treated for pain. Sure enough, they found the cause of the bleeding. They found a foreign body inserted inside of Sam’s reproductive system. A day longer and it might have destroyed Sam’s uterus, as it was, there would be heavy, internal scarring. Sam was going to need to be put under and opened up to properly stitch up the wounds. Lucifer just wondered how Sam hadn’t realized it was in him.

“I didn’t know.” Sam pleaded as they wheeled him past Lucifer to get him into surgery. “I swear I didn’t know.” The smell of his pain and anguish made Lucifer feel sick. He sank into a chair in the waiting area and dialed Gabriel again. The meeting should be on break. Sam’s new alpha needed to know that they might have cause to cancel the treaty and send the omega back. Lucifer hoped it wouldn’t come to that. He wanted Sam to stay in Novak where Lucifer would know he was loved and safe.

“Gabriel.”

“Hey, you might want to get here asap.”

“Luce, I can’t-- I--.”

“Look, ‘Leon,’ he knows the truth, but he’s also currently in surgery so they can stitch up his wrecked reproductive system.”

“What?” Gabriel’s voice was cold. John had offered Sam to them as a way to show goodwill to their tribe. Sam was to bring new life to the tribe with that peace, new pups, Gabriel’s pups.

“Yea.” Luce was quiet.

“I’m calling John and then I’ll get on a plane. Cas will let me use his jet.”

“Just get here.” Lucifer hung up. He wrapped his arms around him as a bout of dizziness came and went.

“Dad.” Jack was there, always constant when Lucifer needed him most. “You should be resting.” Jack reminded him gently. Lucifer rolled his eyes, but his true emotions showed on his face as he hurried over to his son. He hid his face in his alpha son’s neck, inhaling as deeply as he could. It physically pained him to smell his scent mingled with Michael’s in a scent wholly Jack’s own, but he needed it more than ever now. Sam needed him to be around when he came back to. Sam needed Lucifer if the Novak clan was ever going to accept Sam as their future co-leader.


	3. Every time that we run, we don't know what it from

Gabriel ran down the hall after being waved on by the nurse. It had been an invigorating two hours getting the council to postpone their meeting for a later day and another hour to convince Castiel to let him use his private jet. He had succeeded but only by allowing the most prominent member of the council come with him to meet Sam early, once Sam was healthy. Add in travel time both by airplane and car and Gabriel didn’t get to the hospital until evening, around an hour after Sam got out of surgery.

“I’m here.” He skidded into the rooms set aside for the clan leader and his family members. There was only one room occupied which made it easier to figure out which one Sam was in. It had been too soon since he had last been here, except last time he had been there for a beloved brother, not a stranger he was about to commit his future too.

Sam’s room was silent, save for the occasional beep of one of the monitoring machines. There he was, Sam Winchester, tubed, taped, IV’d up, curled up in a hospital bed. Gabriel’s heart gave a sharp pang at the sight of the omega, still a stranger, pressed into his brother’s side. Lucifer and Sam slept peacefully, wrapped around each other as if they were both the only thing keeping the other here. Gabriel was sad thinking on how that just might be the case. 

“G’briel.” Lucifer cracked an eye open over his armfull of omega. “I’m glad you made it, alpha.” Gabriel could see now that Lucifer was slowly wasting away. It was there in the bags under his eyes, the pallor of his skin, and that comforting scent that faded with each passing day. “He’s okay. They want to watch him, but they think Sam’ll be okay. He might still be able to have pups too.”

“Hey.” Gabriel crossed the room to press a soft kiss to Lucifer’s forehead. “I’m here. You did such a great job handling things here while I was away.” He praised his brother-in-law. Lucifer gave a smirk, eyes closing again. “Rest. I’m here now.”

“Join us.” Lucifer murmured, ever the caretaker. “You need rest too.”

“All right.” Gabriel squeezed Lucifer’s shoulder softly, waiting for Lucifer to drift off again so he could text Castiel.

“I was right in the waiting room.” Castiel said from the doorway, staring down at his phone. “Why did you text me?”

“Because I’m going to bed.” Gabriel stripped off his suit jacket, dress shirt, and tie. He shucked his shiny shoes off, leaving his black socks on. He unbuckled his dress slacks and pushed them down, draping them over the back of the chair. “My family needs me. Our family needs me.” He nodded towards the overly large hospital bed. “You can crash at the house. I already told Kali you would be there by six.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.” Castiel looked over at the worn, pale omegas huddled in the hospital bed. “Take care of them. I look forward to meeting Sam and reuniting with Lucifer.” He bowed to his leader and exited the room, heading down the hall, back towards the lobby. No one got on this floor without permission, so he had to check back out before getting on the elevator. Seeing Gabriel’s omega had struck a chord with Castiel: he longed to have a mate too. He was tired of being alone.

When Sam woke the next morning, he was struck by the odd feeling of safety despite the stiffness and pain in his body. He only remembered bits and pieces of the day before, flashes of Lucifer and doctors here and there. None of them had touched him to make a pup. So why was he so sore? His next thought was registering the strong but calm presence of an alpha not just in the room but on his skin. He flinched back, recoiling back into the soothing scent still pressed against his back. He opened his eyes, light flooding in as he zeroed in on Gabriel Novak sound asleep next to him.

“You’re safe.” Soft kisses peppered down his bare neck as his long hair was swept out of the way. Lucifer. Sam relaxed at the unspoken order. Omegas didn’t hurt other omegas unless said omega was after the other omega’s mate. Lucifer was Sam’s safest bet in Novak, even though he felt safer with strangers in Novak than he did with family in Winchester.

“That’s Gabriel?” Sam looked over to see Lucifer’s nod before turning back to study his future mate. Gabriel smelled good. He was smaller than most alphas Sam had known, but his presence was no less powerful, even in sleep. His skin was warm to the touch. He looked tired, but Sam supposed having leadership of an entire clan was enough to do that without adding a mate from Winchester into the mix. Sam wondered what kind of alpha this alpha would be: the last alpha in a long line. John had always been sure to keep Sam busy. “He’s smaller than I remembered.” Sam struggled with the next words. “He’s safer than-- than I remembered.”

“He’ll be a good alpha to you.” Lucifer promised, wrapping an arm around Sam as gently as he could, taking care of the thick bandages. “How are you feeling, little one?”

“I hurt.” Sam admitted, swallowing hard. It was difficult to admit such a weakness with an alpha so close, even a sleeping alpha. “I feel like I’ve just been with an alpha.” Oooookay, Lucifer desperately wanted to address that subject, but he held back.

“No one touched you.” Lucifer scooted a little closer. Sam didn’t know what he was doing until he realized Lucifer was shielding him, protecting him, and basically spooning him. Lucifer’s scent didn’t lie. The older omega cared about Sam.

“I know.” Sam replied, settling back into the pillows and Lucifer’s touch. “Am I going to be okay?”

“Yes, they got the object out in time. The doctor is hopeful you will make a full recovery.”

“Will I be able to have pups?” A flicker of something crossed Sam’s face. Lucifer might not be able to see his expression but Sam’s scent was rich now that all traces of the scent blockers were gone. Was that hope in Sam’s scent? Despair? A mixture of both? Luce couldn’t quite tell.

“Only time can tell.” He pressed his forehead against the back of Sam’s neck. “I’m sorry it’s not as definitive as you’d probaly like.”

“Will Gabriel want me if I can’t have pups?” The innocence, the fear in that simple question made Lucifer snap.

“You are never going back to Winchester, do you hear me?” He snarled. “John is never getting his paws on you ever again.” It was the truth. The Omega Protection Agency, the agency that was supposed to prevent omega abuse in all of the tribes, had received Sam’s report. Lucifer had not been happy to hear there was no trace of him in the system to begin with. Legally, Sam would never be allowed around a member of his former family and tribe without several guards from his new tribe. Omegas were precious and they deserved to be treated as such. Lucifer would make sure Sam was treated as such, even after he passed on. Lucifer just hoped he had enough time left to see Sam happy and loved with Gabriel, maybe with a pup on the way. He doubted he had until the end of month in all reality, but still he hoped. Everyday was a struggle between taking care of his family and wanting to be back with Michael, the love of his life.

“Thanks, Lucifer.” Sam whispered. “You know, for giving a shit and all.” Lucifer went to reply but Sam went stiff on him. Lucifer, ever curious, peeked around to see Gabriel’s golden eyes were open, watching them with a mixture of caution and affection.

“Hey, Gabey.” Lucifer called out.

“Luce.” Gabriel smiled, reaching to brush his fingers over Lucifer’s arm. He had been such a good alpha, making sure Lucifer felt loved even without Michael around. He had never crossed the line of brother-in-law, but he had made sure as well as he could as an alpha that Lucifer was safe, comfortable, and cared for. Gabriel and Jack were the only reasons Lucifer lived to meet Sam, and now Sam was another reason to live a little bit longer.

He had what they called mate-withdrawal sickness, or MWS for short. It was a disease only caused when true mates were separated by death or tragic circumstances, that caused the mate left behind to slowly fade, their body to slowly shut down. It was a slow death, but it was supposed to not be painful. At least that was the doctor told Lucifer when he was diagnosed.

“Hey, Sam.” Gabriel brushed his warm fingers over Sam’s tensed arm. Sam gave an involuntary jerk and Gabriel’s fingers were pulled away. Sam was struck by an odd longing for the nice touches to come back mixed with pungent relief that an alpha wasn’t touching him. “Are you okay?” Gabriel asked carefully. “The doctors think you’ll make it?” Sam nodded, eyes down on the sheets, shrinking back as much as he could into Lucifer. “Good.” Gabriel sounded happy, smelled pleased, as he slid out of bed, taking care to not disturb the other occupants. Sam watched him out of the corner of his eyes, Gabriel’s stocky build hidden by an undershirt and baggy boxers. The alpha quickly dressed. “I’ll be back later.” He promised. Sam covered his face in his hands, forcing himself to breathe. Part of him wanted to stay burrowed in this bed with the door locked, but a stronger part of him wanted to go with the alpha, wanted to always be near the strange alpha.

Sam never wanted to be near an alpha back in his old tribe. It simply didn’t make any sense.


	4. Tryin' to find the power in me

It took Sam a few weeks to recover from his ordeal, a few weeks that Lucifer didn’t have. Gabriel doted on the both of them, as much as either would allow. Lucifer would send him to Sam and Sam preferred to be alone. 

Lucifer was wheeled into Sam’s room the day the younger omega was being discharged. Jack was ever gentle with his dying father; he was kind to Sam as well, his slight stiffness the only inclination he was uncomfortable being near the brother of the man who would take both of his fathers away from him.

“I want you to meet someone.” Lucifer smiled as Sam hurried to meet him. Sam had recovered well, the only signs of his ordeal were the paleness of his skin, his increased skinniness, and the scars within and without. Sam had bounced back while Lucifer diminished. Lucifer couldn’t fight the inevitable anymore, but he could make sure Sam had a new friend to help him traverse his future. Sam looked up as an alpha-like presence but a soft omega scent entered the room, wrapped in a suit and trench coat. “This is Castiel, Castiel, this is Sam.” Lucifer introduced them. Castiel held out his hand and Sam reluctantly took it. He could tell when he was being scrutinized: this was definitely one of those times.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He squeezed Castiel’s hand as Castiel stared him down. He kept his eyes trained down at the man’s dress shoes.

“Likewise.” The other omega even sounded like an alpha with his gravelly, commanding tone. “How are you feeling, Lucifer?” Castiel’s attention shifted from Sam to Lucifer, leaving the Winchester omega relieved to not the focus of those intense blue eyes.

“I don’t have long.” Lucifer had stopped trying to hide his ailment now that he couldn’t if he tried. His face was sunken and pale. He couldn’t keep food down any longer. He could barely keep water down as it was. “That’s why I invited you here to meet Sam. He’s going to need a friend when I’m gone.”

“He’s a Winchester.” There was a harshness there that made Sam flinch. The rejection of a stranger stung, Sam had come to expect kindness from the people of Novak. He retreated back to his chair by the window, away from the first Novak stranger to treat him with the prejudice he had expected.

“He’s an omega.” Lucifer retorted with more harshness, demanding submission from his brother-in-law. “He may have Winchester blood, but the rumors of how they treat omegas are true.”

“Don’t mind Cassie.” Sam jumped, his nose recognizing the alpha before he could turn to see who slipped into the chair next to him. “He doesn’t let just anyone in. It makes him a good council leader, but a lousy first impression.” Gabriel smiled warmly at Sam when hazel eyes finally sought out his golden eyes. It had been just about the full time Sam had been in Novak before he really looked Gabriel in the eyes, Gabriel as ‘Leon,’ yes, but Gabriel, no. “There he is.”

“Why are you so nice?” Sam asked, eyes darting back down. His whole body had tensed up as if he was preparing to flee.

“Because I am?” Gabriel offered. “Because I promised you I would be.”

“For how long.” Sam wasn’t so easily swayed. “I might not even be able to give you pups.”

“My kindness is not dependent on whether or not, we have a family. We’re nowhere near being ready to having a family, Sam.” Gabriel reached over to take Sam’s hand. Sam allowed it, but barely, only because Gabriel’s grasp was loose enough to pull free if he needed to. “But we can be friends.”

“We were enemies three weeks ago.” Sam protested. Gabriel longed to get to know him better. Sam wouldn’t open up to him, not that Gabriel blamed him. He was just envious that Sam already adored Lucifer and not him. They were scent compatible, but Sam didn’t trust any alphas, that much was clear.

“And we’re already destined to be mates.” Gabriel laughed easily in a way Sam found himself to be jealous of. “Sam, I’m not going to push you into a relationship, ever.” He was suddenly serious. “I just want to be your friend.”

“I was sent to be your mate and to have your pups.” Sam set his jaw, but he was looking Gabriel in the eyes again, so the alpha didn’t care. Sam was testing him, not challenging him. It just took a secure alpha to be able to stop and notice the difference.

“You’re not going back to Winchester, Sam, even if you never mate me and never have my pups. Let me protect you and care for you, even if it’s just as a friend and as clan leader.”

“You don’t want pups from me?” Sam’s nose wrinkled as if he couldn’t fathom an alpha that didn’t want to breed him.

“Not unless it’s what you want, what you really want.” Gabriel held up a finger when Sam went to protest again. “When it’s what you want and not what your father wants.”

“Don’t call him that.” Sam spat, pulling his hand out of Gabriel’s hand. It didn’t matter if the alpha was gentle and kind, he’d be vicious like the rest of them when it came to pups.

“Don’t do what John wants.” Gabriel hastened to correct himself. “Do what you want, Sam.”

“I want to be safe.” Sam raised his head. “I don’t want to be bred. I don’t want to be touched.”

“Okay.” Gabriel nodded. 

“I don’t want to share a room.” Sam added. “I want to see my brothers.” He ducked his head back down.

“Dean and Adam.” Sam’s head jerked back up.

“I can see them?”

“If they’re visiting and not attacking, I don’t see why not.”

“I don’t want to see John.”

“John isn’t allowed to come near you ever again.” Sam’s breath of relief was evident.

“What did he make you do?” Gabriel asked softly. There was never a good time to talk about this, but Sam was talking. It might be best for them all moving forward to face the past.

“What didn’t he make me do?” Sam crossed his arms, muttering darkly. Gabriel liked the show of spirit, but he hoped to see it outside of exploring past trauma. “He made me see my use to my tribe and he ensured I was useful ever since I presented like this.” He gestured to himself.

“So when he told me you were a virgin…”

“He said that?!” Sam’s laugh was bitter and sharp. “Of course he did. He told all the other alphas that too.”

“How many?”

“Alphas? There were—“

“No, pups. How many pups did they force you to have?” Sam blanched at the wording. No alpha had ever admitted to what had been done to him. It was oddly cathartic. It made Sam feel more validated than he had felt in a long time.

“Six.” He replied after a long pause. “I’ve had six pups. Only three of them are still alive, but that was no fault of mine…” he trailed off at the smell of outraged alpha. Sam bared his neck without realizing he had done it until Gabriel recoiled. “No.” He whines as Gabriel put space between them. God, he felt so fucking confused around Gabriel. He hated alphas and their knots: Gabriel though, his scent made Sam feel safe, made Sam want to be around him.

Growling to himself, Sam followed Gabriel out of his room and down to the hall. “Alpha.” He called out as he approached Gabriel leaning against the wall, fists clenched, staring up the ceiling.

“I’m not angry with you.” Gabriel’s jaw was clenched and he was leaning on his fists as if his own body weight was the only thing keeping him from hunting down the alphas who did him wrong. It was probably render the peace treaty useless, but Sam kind of liked the idea of Gabriel taking care of those bastards. It made him think of a story Bobby had told him a long time ago, back when he presented, about an alpha who loved his mate so much he tore out his enemies’ throats with his teeth. John had been angry at Bobby for telling Sam that story, maybe because Sam might realize there was more out there than his father had in store for him. Sam wasn’t so sure there was anything out there for him. He had been whored around his own tribe so much that there was no more use for him except to be whored out to the Novak tribe. Those were the last words John had ever told him before Sam was sent to a tribe that had apparently no use for him other than to cuddle, feed, and protect him.

Fucking weirdos. Sam didn’t want to leave them though, even if the kindness would eventually end, he had no desire to leave.

“I don’t know how to be friends with an alpha. Dean was the only one that treated me like you guys do.” A long arm came up to hug his other arm. Gabriel had been watching Sam give himself reassuring touches since he arrived, but each passing day made him long to give that assurance without Sam taking it the wrong way. They’d get there. In the meantime, he needed to keep his paws to himself. “Dean wasn’t allowed around me that often.” Sam added. “John didn’t think he was alpha enough to be around me.”

“Sounds like you brothers looked out for each other.”

“Yea.” Sam showed a hint of the sweetest dimple. “Dean looked out for me and Adam a lot.” Dean had picked up a lot of broken pieces over the twenty seven years of Sam’s life. “We were like our own weird family.” He looked up to see a troubled look past Gabriel’s face. “Not like that.” He said quickly. “Adam was not ours.” He gave a high-pitched laugh. “Thank God, John never thought of that. I wouldn’t be here if he had.”

“Shit.” Gabriel said weakly. His anger had evaporated and how he felt helpless. How could he make up for the life Sam had? He’d just have to make sure Sam’s future was way better. He should be able to help with that.

“Yea.” Sam had to giggle at that, deciding that Gabriel was nice.

“Hey, do you like candy?” Gabriel asked suddenly, an idea popping into his head. 

“Never had it.”

“That is a travesty!” Gabriel clapped a hand over his chest. “As your friend, I’m going to introduce you to candy, and I know just the place to do it.” He had a profitable business before he had become clan leader. His business was being run by employees under his name. He’d take a day, take Sam, let them get to know each other better.

“Okay.” Sam looked towards the lobby meaningfully. “I’m free today.” He might be little, tiny scared, but not enough to keep from following his future alpha out those doors. He wanted to know Gabriel better. He wanted to learn his world, especially since he had no plans of going back to his. And with Gabriel taking off the pressure of mating and pups, Sam felt even more inclined to want to be around him.

"Alrighty then." Gabriel beamed, ever the gentleman he had been raised to be, offering his arm to the tall omega. Sam glanced down and hesitantly took his arm, looping them together. He was glad Lucifer had brought him new clothes this morning to dress in. He hoped Gabriel thought he looked nice. He was excited, he realized, as they passed the doors and into the elevator. He had stepped into his future and there was no fucking way he was going back.


	5. There's somethin' in the wind

“This whole place is yours?” Sam’s eyes were wide as Gabriel pulled the door open for him, the bell chiming above their heads. Gabriel had first thought Sam’s stunned reactions to things in Novak were cute, but now he realized it was kind of sad. Sam apparently hadn’t been allowed to get out much, especially when Gabriel knew Winchester had most of these things. 

“It was my hiding place amidst all that fighting.” Gabriel looked sad for a brief moment. “Sometimes I wish I had been around the battlefields more; maybe things would have been better.”

“My mom used to say that everything happens for a reason.” Sam replied as Gabriel joined him inside the store. Gabriel shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep his hands to himself. His golden eyes trailed over his precious shop, seeing what had thrived and what needed more work in his absence. 

“What do you think?”

“It’s easier to hope that everything will work together for a purpose than things happening for no reason.” Sam shrugged. “Like maybe you built your own business instead of fighting so you could introduce me to candy and broker an unprecedented peace treaty between our tribes.” Gabriel started, staring up at Sam. He went to say something, but nothing came out. He had never thought of it that way. “See? It helps.” It did help, so did that precious hint of a dimple added on to the warm smile being directed down towards him. 

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Gabriel blurted out, trying to make a joke to cover just how touched he had been by that comment. Sam was impressed by his peace-making skills. Sam was glad he was around, even if it was just for candy. He sobered up when he saw how his laughter confused the omega. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has said about me in a long time.” He straightened up. Gabriel had never been in this position before, building a relationship with someone with the intent of it lasting forever. He was a hit-it-and-leave-it, and those same-minded kind of people were the ones that sought him out. He had lived a life of pleasure and sweets while his brothers sacrificed themselves for their clan. Gabriel didn’t let people in and the people he usually entertained didn’t want to be let in.

“You don’t let very many people close to you.” Sam observed.

“Neither do you.” Gabriel retorted.

“Touche.” Sam nodded. 

“Let’s make a promise to only talk about happy things like the future.” Gabriel said suddenly. “We can’t do anything about our pasts except to learn from them. But we can plan out our future and do the best we can to be happy all the days of our lives.”

“Deal.” Sam nodded again. He was so solemn, Gabriel thought to himself, but he supposed Sam was just more of the serious type. Anyone was more of a serious type when he was around. Michael had always said that Gabriel didn’t know how to be serious.

“Now let’s introduce you to fudge.”

“Is that a candy?” Sam asked innocently.

“No, that’s a dessert.” Gabriel said gleefully, taking Sam’s hand, and leading him to the cafe. It was all on the house since Gabriel owned the place. He’d make sure Sam wanted for nothing, especially since his doctors cleared Sam to eat anything he wanted. Gabriel was going to give Sam a day to remember. 

Sam was tired, not that he could bring himself to admit that to the ever energetic alpha who was already excited over what he was going to show Sam next. It was endearing, Sam could admit that much to himself, the way Gabriel doted on him. It seemed to be a way the alpha communicated with loved ones, Sam thought to himself, as he remembered how Lucifer and Gabriel interacted. Gabriel was a good alpha: he did take care of those around him. He was a good clan leader and a good mate: Sam felt bad Gabriel was stuck with someone like him, someone who didn’t want a mate.

They were at a fancy Italian restaurant-- one with menus written in Italian and with two and half pages dedicated to wine. Gabriel had confessed to not knowing what most of the items on the menu were, but thankfully, their server didn’t mind translating for them. Sam ended up skipping the pasta, even though it looked and smelled incredible. He just wanted something light, since he still felt full from Gabriel’s candy/sweet shop. Gabriel had just skipped off to the bathroom and Sam slumped down in his chair, resting his head in his hands. He was trying to stifle a giganitic yawn when Gabriel slipped back into his chair. “Hey, whoa there, Sammich? Are you getting tired?”

“Yea.” Sam yawned again, covering his mouth with his hands. “I had a lot of fun though.” He said quietly, trying to keep the alpha happy.

“Sam, never hesitate to tell me what you need.” Gabriel replied in the same tone, but with a serious edge to his voice. “Hey,” He signaled the waiter, “Can we get our order to go with an extra serving of garlic bread?”

“Sure thing, Gabriel.” The server walked off to go do as Gabriel had requested, Gabriel’s credit card in hand.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

“Getting you somewhere you can settle in.” Gabriel replied. “Do you want to go to the house or do you want to go check on Lucifer?”

“Can I stay with Lucifer?” Sam asked shyly. He knew he’d have to get used to being alone at the house with Gabriel without Lucifer, but he wasn’t ready to do that just yet. He wanted to tell Lucifer about his day and snuggle with the other omega while he still could. Luce was his safe place.

“Of course.” Gabriel reassured him. Once their food was done, Sam took Gabriel’s arm again, the two of them walking out together. It was starting to snow, something Sam would appreciate more once he had a good night’s sleep. Gabriel had worn him out in the best possible way, making Sam feel a little more secure in Novak. Gabriel hadn’t done anything that other alphas would have done. He hadn’t even suggested anything or smelled remotely like how alphas in Winchester were around him. He didn’t grab at Sam or kiss him or push him up against the wall. He didn’t touch Sam other than what Sam allowed which meant today he only touched Sam’s arm or hand briefly. “Here we are.” Gabriel touched Sam’s elbow gently. He jerked up, brushing the top of his head against the top of the car. “You fell asleep on the way over.”

“Sorry.” Sam mumbled, wiping his face.

“It’s okay.” Gabriel shrugged, reaching into the backseat for the bag of their food. “You were tired-- I didn’t mind. I listened to the radio.”

“Okay.” Sam let out a small grunt as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He stretched out to his full height as soon as he got out of the car. They made their way to Lucifer’s room in companionable silence. 

“Goodnight, Sammy.” Gabriel said outside of Lucifer’s room.

“You aren’t coming in?” Sam let his surprise show. 

“I’ll come in and kiss Luce goodnight, but I think I’ll call it a night afterwards. You’re not the only one who is tired from all the fun we had.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry, Sam? This was one of the best days I’ve had in a while.” Gabriel was quick to reassure Sam. “Thank you for hanging out today and trusting me to show you some of my favorite things. I think you’ll like the dinner you picked out once you get hungry enough to eat it.” Gabriel smiled up at Sam.

“Thanks for today, Gabriel.” Sam stepped forward, hesitantly wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders before quickly letting go and heading into Luce’s room.

“Hey Luci.” Gabriel walked in as Luce cracked his eyes open. “Got you some garlic bread from Luigi’s. If you don’t want it, Sam’s never tried it before.”

“Fuck off.” Luce rasped.

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel sobered. “Had a rough day?” He sat down on the bed, curling around the sick omega.

“I can’t even drink water now.” Lucifer whined, waving his IV’d arm around. “These tubes are the only thing keeping me alive until my lungs go.”

“Luce.” Gabriel ran a hand through Lucifer’s short, blond hair.

“I know, I know.” Lucifer shrugged him off. “Quit feeling sorry for me, at least I get to see Mikey soon.”

“Tell him I say hey.”

“Will do.” Lucifer replied. “Hey, Gabriel, can I go home tomorrow? I don’t want to die in here. I hate hospitals.”

“Sure thing, Luci.”

“Thanks, Gabe.”

“Don’t mention it.” Gabriel curled up more to press a kiss to Lucifer’s head. 

“Now get out of here.” Lucifer shooed him. “Sammy wants to cuddle me.”

“Thanks for taking such good care of him.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Lucifer gave Gabriel a tight smile. “Love you.”

“Love you too. I’ll be back tomorrow morning,” another stroke of Lucifer’s hair, “We’ll get you settled back home in no time.” Gabriel pressed another kiss to Luce’s forehead before getting up. “Have a good night, you two.

“Night.” Lucifer called over his shoulder, already turning over to make room for Sam. He wanted to hear all about Gabriel and Sam’s date, but he knew Sam wouldn’t talk until Gabriel left. He had napped for this moment. Gabriel shut the door behind him and Sam came out of the bathroom, having changed into warm sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. “There he is.” Lucifer beamed. “How was today?” His grin turned pointed as he patted the bed. Sam huffed but smiled as he slid into the covers, curling up against Lucifer. Lucifer’s fingers found their way into Sam’s hair as Sam rested his cheek against Luce’s chest.

“It was perfect, Luci. He’s so different from any other alpha I’ve met; he’s the nicest alpha I’ve ever met. I still don’t want a mate though, even if it is Gabriel.” He admitted softly. “I feel bad.”

“Sam, don’t mate Gabriel if you don’t want a mate.” Lucifer gave the younger omega a tight squeeze. “But don’t shut him out of your life; those feelings may come in time, years down the road.”

“I’m supposed to mate him and have his pups, but I never got to take care of my own pups.” Sam braced himself up to face Lucifer. “Can I tell you something I could never tell anyone before?”

“I can keep a secret; I’ll take it to my grave.” Luci wheezed out a laugh while Sam rolled his eyes, nudging for Lucifer to stop. Sam couldn’t stand the thought of losing Lucifer, even though he knew he didn’t have a choice.

“You can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” Lucifer promised. Sam studied him for a moment before stretching to whisper something into Luce’s ear.

“Oh, god, Sam.” Lucifer covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes flaring wide open. “Shit, Sam, I’m so sorry.” Sam shrugged, shrinking back to rest on Lucifer’s chest.

“It’s fine. I didn’t know any better. It just sucked not being able to tell my pup who I really was.”

“That’s some messed up shit. So the alphas all got the custody of the pups and you weren’t allowed to raise them?”

“Yea.” Sam nuzzled a little closer. “I didn’t even get to nurse most of them, only that one.” Lucifer made a sympathetic noise, rubbing Sam’s back, holding him close.

“You’re made of strong stuff, Sam Winchester. Novak is lucky to have you in their ranks.” He pondered what he should say next, but there really wasn’t much he could stay. No wonder Sam didn’t want a mate; he had no concept of what mates were or how they should act. Luce had to wonder though, how would Gabriel react when he found out Sam’s secret? With John as his father, there was no way Gabriel would not find out. John would use that as leverage sooner than later. Lucifer had to find a way before he croaked to protect both Sam and Gabriel, as well as Novak. Sam was a pawn like the rest of them in John’s fucked up games, but Luce had a plan to reset the board. John wasn't winning this game, no sir, not with Lucifer still breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on what Sam's big secret is? XD


	6. There’s a change gonna come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: death

_Lucifer Novak died a week after he moved back into the house he shared with his family. His last days were full of love and laughter as he made sure to be apart of getting ready for the upcoming festivities as much as he could._

Sam put down the paper, blinking back the tears that sprang up reading those words. That had been one of the best weeks of his life. Lucifer had been so determined to teach him all the Christmas traditions he had missed out on in Winchester. Sam had been giving the honor of putting the star on the top of the Christmas tree, helped hang the sparkling lights and evergreen garlands all over the house: inside and out. Lucifer had taught him how to make his own wreaths: their finished works of art decorating every door in the house. Lucifer had even taught him the finer aspects of mistletoe. Sam pressed his hand to his lips as if he could still feel the ghost of that kiss. It hadn’t been forceful or romantic: it had been fun, sweet, and unlike anything Sam had ever known.

“Gabriel kisses even better.” Lucifer had promised, waggling his eyebrows. Sam had blushed, stepping back, covering his lips. Lucifer gave him a tired grin, sinking back into his plush, oversized chair under Gabriel’s stern, watchful eyes.

Sam didn’t miss how Gabriel seemed to shrink with each day that Lucifer faded away. Luce was part of his family and Gabriel loved him dearly. It was Lucifer that made him smile, and now with Lucifer gone, Gabriel was only ever stormy. Sam wouldn’t know personally, he stayed out of Gabriel’s way, but he had heard him barking out orders in the hall. It had been Castiel who woke him up a couple hours ago with the news Lucifer had passed away, slapping the newspaper down into Sam’s lap. Sam hadn’t gone in to see Lucifer yet; he hadn’t been able to bring himself to get out of bed yet. It was like the whole world had finally caught up to him, crashing back down on him again.

In the end, it was Jack who came to fetch Sam.

“Hey.” He rapped on the door before sticking his head in. “They’re taking away his body soon.” He softened when he saw Sam’s tear-stained cheeks. “I’m sorry, Sam, you two were very close.” He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He folded his hands in front of him, so proper, not unlike Castiel in those regards, just kinder. “I promise you though, you will not be alone despite his passing.” Jack’s voice wavered and Sam remembered that while he had lost the best friend he had ever had, Jack had just lost his last, surviving parent.

“Jack.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry, Jack.” He buried his face in his hands as the tears started afresh. He couldn’t seem to stop crying. Jack hesitantly sat down next him and gave him a stiff hug, willing comfort to the weeping omega.

“He’s in a better place now, Sam. He’s not dying or hurting. He’s with my dad.” Jack released Sam as the omega started to squirm, realizing the physical contact with the young alpha. He knew Jack wouldn’t do anything, it was just, he was an alpha, a very sweet, young alpha, but an alpha nonetheless. “And you’re in a better place too.” Jack gave Sam a sad smile. “Things were be better. It’s going to be hard without him, but we’ll manage, huh? We have you now.”

“Yea.” Sam wrapped his arms around himself, managing a small smile back. He hated letting down any alpha, didn’t want to disappoint Jack.

“Come say goodbye.” Jack motioned his head towards the door. “It’ll be easier to do it here than at the funeral.”

“Okay.” Sam finally got of bed, not bothering to change as he went with Jack to Lucifer’s room. He shuffled down to Lucifer’s room even after Jack was called away. Sam needed to say goodbye, he owed Luce that much.

The door was shut, but Sam went in, hoping to catch a silent moment with his deceased friend. He wasn’t expecting to find Gabriel curled up on the bed next to Lucifer, crying. He also wasn’t prepared to see Lucifer as an empty shell; that was a sight that shook him, reminding him of how bad off Dean had been when he had said goodbye. Sam held himself back as more tears threatened to fall. He was a terrible brother— he hadn’t thought of Dean once the last couple of weeks. He didn’t even know if Dean was still alive.

“I’m sorry.” Sam stammered as Gabriel raised his head to look at him, roughly wiping his red eyes. “I didn’t know you were in here, I would have waited outside.” Gabriel waved him in, hiccuping softly as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“You should be here.” Gabriel’s voice was ragged, his emotions were raw and it showed. “He loved you.”

“I loved him too.” Sam shrank back against the wall. He had never told Lucifer that, how quickly Luce became like family. “I should have told him.”

“He knew.” Gabriel said softly, staring down at the rumpled blankets. “He always had a way of knowing and a way of finding out. I never would have taken this position if he hadn’t encouraged me to.”

“You’re a good leader.”

“I’m a poor replacement for a better one.” Gabriel slumped back, still staring off into space. Sam was so used to seeing Gabriel ‘on,’ ready to face and charm the world. This Gabriel before him was Gabriel without the mask: a Gabriel with hurts and scars, insecurities and issues.

“Luce wouldn’t like you saying that.”

“Luce isn’t here to tell me otherwise.” Gabriel snarked, a hint of snarl echoing in his voice. He was wounded and lashing out. Sam was used to that at least.

“Well I’m here.” Sam said boldly. “And you’re not going to talk about yourself like that. You’re your own person and you’ll never live up to your potential if all you’re trying to do is live up to your brother’s standard.” Sam glanced down as soon as he realized that Gabriel was really looking at him, zeroed in on the omega who just told him what was up.

“You know, Lucifer was more than just co-leader of this clan.” Gabriel started. “He was the omega leader: the glue that held his family and his tribe together. He was ferocious in battle, bratty with his brothers, tender with his pup and others. And while you will be taking on that leadership role, I think your particular brand of fire is just what this clan needs. So don’t hide it.” Sam ducked his head down so his hair would hide his red cheeks.

“I’ll do my duty, alpha.”

“Good because I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” Gabriel sat up a little straighter, rubbing at his eyes. “Look, we don’t have to mate or pretend to be mates to co-lead, alright? I’ll even put you up in your own house. You are free to live your life how you wait, with whomever you want, as long as you are the omega leader of Novak. That way both you and the treaty are honored, and I get to have sex with whoever I want.”

It was Lucifer’s death that was causing all this; Luce had told Gabriel that Sam didn’t want a mate, even though he liked Gabriel as a person, and Gabriel agreed that there was no need to rush into a loveless (sexless) bond. This was his alternative plan to keep everyone happy, and it had worked for Luce and Castiel, now he just had to make sure it worked for Sam. Gabriel didn’t handle grief well. He handled it like he handled many other emotions: buried under lots of fun and meaningless sex with lots of sweet syrups and whipped cream. He couldn’t do that with Sam.

“You’d really let me have my own house and pick my own mate?”

“Yup!” Gabriel fiddled into his jacket pocket and pulled out a mini candy bar. “I have a nice house I was going to sell when I moved back into this one, but I think it’d be perfect for you. It’s close to downtown, lots of restaurants and clubs.”

“What about schools?”

“Uh, there’s a college down there, but I figured you already went.”

“What’s college?”

“How much of school have you finished?” Sam shrugged.

“I don’t know. John didn’t let me go with Dean to school. Dean tried to teach me some stuff though like my letters and numbers.”

“Great.” Gabriel rubbed his forehead. Not only was that one more strike against the great John Winchester, he had to make sure Sam’s education level was up to par before he put him in a leadership role. “I’ll get you a tutor; they’ll find out where you’re at, and we’ll go from there.”

“You mean it?” Sam has perked up some, even though he kept casting forlorn glances at Lucifer’s corpse. “You’ll let me go to school?”

“Sam, you’re your own person here. You’re letting yourself go to school. You’ll be living on your own, you’ll decide the places you’ll go, what you’ll eat, what you’ll study. And you’ll do great. Once you’re comfortable in that, we’ll start talking leadership.” Gabriel got up. “I’ll let you say goodbye to Luce.” He stiffened, making sure to not look at his dead brother-in-law. Luce would call him out on not coping, but Luce wasn’t here to do it and Sam didn’t know him well enough to recognize what he was doing: destroying himself. “I’ve got some plans for tonight to make once I’m done with the funeral arrangements.”

“Okay.” Sam moved over as Gabriel went past him. “Thank you.” Gabriel nodded with a tight smile as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Did you hear that, Luce?” Sam crossed the room to curl up along Lucifer like he always had when the older omega was alive. “I get to be a person.” He pressed a kiss to Luce’a cold cheek. “Thanks for looking out for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry we haven’t gotten back to the secret yet but it’s coming— things never stay peaceful and idyllic forever and that’s usually when all that crap comes out.


	7. Who am I to sympathize when no one gave a damn?

“Oh yes.” Gabriel moaned, his eyes rolling back. He gripped at the tapered hips of his current partner riding his cock. This was what he had needed, this was what would take his mind of Lucifer’s passing.

“You like that?” The lithe, small, male omega smirked, milking him all the more. He ran his nails down Gabriel’s chest, causing the alpha to jerk in pleasure as he raked down dangerously close to a nipple.

“Fuck yes.” Gabriel’s head was tossed back, thrusting up to meet his partner. He hadn’t had sex since Sam showed up in Novak. Hadn’t that whole shit show gone differently than he had planned? On one hand, Sam was safe and happy and Gabriel could go back to only having two things to be good at: business and pleasure. On the other hand, part of him had kind of wanted to settle down with the overgrown omega. “Fuck, yes, Sam,” slipped out as he chased his orgasm, “That’s it, Sam.” He praised, as he came hard, seeing stars in the corner of his eyes. He pulled out before his knot could catch; he hated being tied together. It was terrible having to make conversation with a stranger he had just fucked. It was almost as bad as when he went to get his hair cut.

“It’s Joseph.” There was a stench of offended omega mixed in with gasps of pleasure and a new rush of slick. “You’re as bad as they say, aren’t you?”

“I’m the worst.” Gabriel panted, his eyes still shut. He was going to ignore that he just shouted out Sam’s name in the heat of the moment. He had Lucifer’s funeral in the morning; he just wanted to forget everything for a moment. “Thanks for everything.” He knew it was terrible to add on like that, and his tone implied just that, causing his partner, Joseph, to snort. He climbed off of Gabriel, shaking his head, ambling into the clan leader’s extravagant shower for some self-pampering, well-earned self-pampering. 

Gabriel rolled onto his stomach, taking care of his knot. He milked it gently, getting all of his cum out into the condom before he slid it off and tied it up. He chucked it into the waste bin near his bed and huffed out a long, contented sigh as he balled up a pillow and hugged it to his chest. Lucifer was still dead, but he at least felt a little better as his eyelids started to droop shut. He always slept well after a night of wild, rough sex.

When Sam heard the word ‘funeral,’ he thought of a quiet, family affair. However, as the omega leader of a large tribe had just died, a small funeral was not in the works. Sam was dressed in a well-fitted, black suit and white shirt. His tie was navy blue and plain, but he preferred it like that. Over that he wore a dark gray dress coat to keep out the chill that refused to leave the large, gray cathedral where the tribe gathered to say goodbye to one of their most beloved leaders. Christmas in a couple weeks, but it was safe to say that no one felt like celebrating.

The funeral was packed, Sam sat with Jack, while Gabriel and Castiel were on the platform with the rest of the Novak leaders. Jack kept an arm wrapped around Sam, as if he was protecting him from the curious stares and idle gossip with that simple gesture. There was no doubt that Sam was the topic of conversation, second only to Lucifer, of course. The funeral was televised, so everyone got a good look at him and his tears when he had to say a final goodbye to his only real friend.

“You actually cared for him.” Castiel commented at the gathering afterwards. Sam hugged himself, nodding once. Castiel had made it clear Sam wasn’t worth his time, and Sam, honestly, didn’t care too much for Castiel in turn. Jack didn’t seem to mind Sam tagging along, making sure to introduce Sam to important people at the VIP only gathering to celebrate Luce’s life.

“You look nice.” Gabriel had originally planned on avoiding Sam in light of what had happened the night before, but Sam did look nice and smell nice. He had been doing well, circling the room with Jack, meeting his new tribe. Gabriel was proud of him and drawn to him. Sam had a shyness about him, but he also had charisma. He was charming under all that social awkwardness. It was a weird balance, but it made him endearing to almost everyone there, but especially Gabriel.

“Thanks.” Sam smoothed his tie down, a nervous gesture if his scent was anything to go by.

“You’re doing well.” Gabriel soothed, apparently being unable to help himself in any regard when it came to Sam. Complimenting him and trying to comfort him were the exact opposite of putting distance between them.

“Am I?” Sam sighed, running a hand through his brushed hair. “I can’t tell with Castiel glaring at me no matter what I do.”

“I’ll talk to him.” And now Gabriel was preparing to defend him. He should probably do some introspection. Not until he had more sex to cope though. He wouldn’t moan Sam’s name this time: last time was a fluke.

“You don’t have to.” Sam said quickly. “I think that might make him like me even less.”

“As leader, I get to have hard conversations with my brothers when they don’t behave as they should.”

“Lucky.” Sam pursed his lips as if he was holding back. Gabriel narrowed his eyes before realizing what had just happened.

“Was that a joke?” Gabriel gasped, looking up at Sam with pure delight.

“Maybe.” But Gabriel was already drowning in Sam’s dimples.

“I knew you had a sense of humor!” Gabriel punched Sam in the arm.

“Ow! You jerk!” Sam shoved him back, laughing before he realized who he was treating Gabriel as. “Sorry, Alpha.” He tried to shrink back, but Gabriel just shook his head and laughed. 

“Don’t apologize. It feels nice to laugh.”

“Dean and I used to go back and forth all the time. He’d call me ‘bitch,’ and I’d call him ‘jerk.’ He didn’t mean it like dad did.” Sam added on defensively. Dean was his best memory from Winchester, Dean then Adam. He’d do anything for his brothers, even join another tribe to keep them safe.

“I’m glad you had a good relationship with your brothers.”

“Did you? Have a good relationship with your brothers, I mean?” How they ended up walking arm and arm to a quieter part of the event, Gabriel wasn’t sure, but he sure wasn’t complaining. 

“Yea, at least, I think so. Michae, Raph, and Cassiel always wanted me to be more involved, but I just hated how into the fighting they all were. Luci defended me after he married Michael. He said I needed to be my own person, that it took all types to support a tribe.”

“I’m glad he stood up for you.”

“Shucks, kiddo.” Gabriel drawled, internally squirming. He didn’t do well with people seeing potential in him, potential he didn’t think he had. 

“I mean it. You need to cut yourself a break.”

“Alright.” Gabriel didn’t know how to do that, but he might as well agree now as it seemed Sam had a stubborn streak to fit right in with the rest of the Novak tribe. They spent the rest of the event in each other’s company, making sure to mingle, but causing some talk anyway.

The time after Lucifer’s funeral was a blur for Sam. He threw himself into his classes, taking to his education well. His tutor found out he was at a high school sophomore level, which added up when he said he presented as an omega and when John forbade Dean to hang out with Sam anymore. Since Dean was Sam’s main educator, Sam’s education suffered. Sam loved learning, applying himself to each new concept. He joined adult education classes to finish his high school education despite not really ever having one outside of Dean. He was smart, smarter than Gabriel who had always thought himself to be pretty clever.

Gabriel handed his house over to Sam as promised. It made a whole hell of a difference in the omega who went from being unable to make any decisions for himself to making all of his decisions himself. He carried himself taller, his back was straighter. Sam was finally allowed to take pride in himself and the life he was creating. It was nice to see him thriving.

They grew as friends, but nothing more. Gabriel pines from a distance, but that was based on scent compatibility and not a desire to settle down. Or so he told himself as he threw himself into leading his tribe and the occasional one night stand. However, one night he got a little too drunk, the anniversary of Lucifer’s death, and found himself at Sam’s door. Sam let him in, no questions asked, tucked him in all tight in the guest bedroom, and didn’t say anything about the declarations of love the next morning, the declarations that Gabriel had no memory of. Sam made him a healthy breakfast to Gabriel’s disappointment and sent him on his way.

However, Gabriel’s impassioned remarks stayed with the omega far more than he let on. He said nothing, starting to notice how Gabriel and him ended up around each other at events. Sam was being groomed by Castiel and Hannah, another omega member of the council to become the omega leader. 

Sam had met all of the leaders and council members at this point. There was Gabriel, the alpha leader; Raphael, the beta leader; and then there was Sam, the soon-to-be omega leader. Castiel led the council which had two members from each secondary gender. The omegas were Hannah and Jimmy. The betas were Inias and Metatron. And the alphas were Claire and Naomi. They came from all over the clan’s territory, giving each part of the tribe an equal voice. Sam was impressed with how unified his new tribe was. Winchester seemed to always be squabbling within: faction against faction. John never did anything about it unless they were trying to replace him: then he’d kill them and display what he had done for all the tribe to see. 

Sam had seen the factions, had observed that his father only gave him to alphas that were like John. John treated those who thought like he did well while persecuting those who differed. John had tried to make it that he and those like-minded alphas were the only ones who could breed.Those were the genes John wanted: he wanted a tribe of monsters, and he had used Sam and any other omegas to try to make that happen. Sam didn’t blame his mother for leaving the way she did. He was just glad he ended up not having to resort to such desperate measures himself. If he had spent a few more years in Winchester, he was sure he would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you all noticed, but gabriel has some issues. I wanted him to balance out Sam some bc they both have their crap and things to work through, but they also both have their strengths that have a way of helping the other out. :)


	8. on the wings of a bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: it doesn’t happen but there is mention of underage sex/abuse

Gabriel headed to the gym after an impromptu meeting with his younger brother, Castiel, who had just come back from a diplomatic mission to Winchester. Judging by the looks of things, it had gone better than either of them expected, but also might have caused them more trouble in the future. Gabriel was sick of worrying about Winchester. He was usually still pining after Sam, which he normally denied, but seeing Castiel had made him realize some things, or worrying about how to convince John to never visit while still keeping his promise to Sam about seeing his brothers-- oh, look, he was thinking about Sam again. Point was, Winchester seemed to be on the brain a lot lately. His poor bed partners weren’t appreciating being all called Sam at this point. Whoops.

“Fuck it.” He grumbled, slamming the locker a little too hard after he had changed into his speedo. He was going to swim, lose all these pesky thoughts in his wake. “Oof!” Gabriel crashed into a friggin’ greek god body, the kind that usually made him feel insignificant. He went to glare at the owner of such a fantastic body and lost his nerve and his tongue. “Sorry!” He winced, backing up quickly, as he inhaled that familiar, comforting, and desirable scent.

Sam let out a deep laugh, one that sounded like it rolled up from his toes. 

“I think this was my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going-- sorry, Gabriel.” Gabriel hadn’t seen Sam in a while. He had made sure to put some distance between them for real after that one time he got drunk. It was now March, Christmas being the last time Gabriel had seen Sam. God, those dimples-- Gabriel’s heart ached, suprising him with the tidbit of information that he had missed Sam far more than he had originally though.

“It’s good to see you.” He blurted out, running a hand through his honey-colored hair. Sam tracked the motion with his eyes, a smile in his eyes as he realized Gabriel was nervous. It seemed like a good nervous: the alpha was obviously attracted to him. Sam had been working out with two things in mind: be strong enough to put alphas in their place and to maybe be a little more attention grabbing for when he saw Gabriel next. It hadn’t escaped him that Gabriel had been avoiding him; he was just sick of trying to figure out why.

“It’s good to see you too.” Sam smiled over at him. “How have you been?” Gabriel was trying very hard not to look below Sam’s neck, a gesture Sam appreciated while he simultaneously wished Gabriel would look down and maybe act on what he wanted.

“Good, uh, busy.” Gabriel was starting to regret his traditional speedo. He was pretty sure he was starting to sweat as he tried to keep from ogling Sam. “I just got back from meeting with Castiel.”

“Oh, he’s back from Winchester?” Castiel and Sam still weren’t close, but the older omega had ensured that Sam was fit to lead, something he had stepped into officially back in January.

“You should go see him.” Gabriel suggested. For everyone’s sake, he wanted them to be friends if they weren’t going to be family. “I have a feeling he has some news for you.”

“About Dean?”

“Dean is alive.” Gabriel found himself happy to be confirming that news just for seeing the biggest smile he had ever seen cross Sam’s face. Sam pulled Gabriel into a tight hug, temporarily forgetting their scanty dress in his excitement and relief.

“Sorry.” He quickly released Gabriel, stepping back. Gabriel felt dizzy from the sudden loss of contact, wanting nothing more to burrow back into Sam. That alarmed him because it wasn’t even a sexual desire at this point, he just wanted that innocent, skin-to-skin contact to calm him down. He had forgotten why Lucifer would let him cuddle up to him. Omegas calmed down alphas, they completed them. “Gabriel, are you okay?” Sam stepped back, touching Gabriel’s elbow softly.

“I-I just remembered Luce.” Gabriel swallowed hard. “He used to hold me when I was upset, silly, huh?” Understanding dawned on Sam’s face and he brushed past a lost Gabriel to retrieve a shirt out of his locker before coming back and pulling the distraught alpha close again. Hesitantly, Gabriel’s arms came up to wrap around Sam’s torso as Gabriel finally accepted the comfort he hadn’t even realized he was longing for.

“Whoa, some hot omega in here.” Sam and Gabriel were jostled by two alphas walking by. What Gabriel didn’t realize was that one of the alphas had slapped Sam’s ass until Sam let Gabriel go to pin the alpha up against the wall with a snarl. “Sorry! Sorry! I should have asked.”

“Don’t ever fucking touch me again. Don’t even look at me, got it?” Sam’s lip was curled up, baring his teeth at the cowering alpha. It was one of the sexiest things Gabriel had ever seen. The two alphas grabbed their things, leaving in a hurry, as Sam came back to Gabriel, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. “Sorry.” Sam gave him a sheepish look. “I got sick of being afraid of alphas.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Gabriel was trying to calm himself down for a completely different reason. Normally he’d be pissed at those alphas, but Sam had taken care of it, hadn’t needed any help from him, so all that initial bloodlust wanted to head somewhere else. “That was impressive.” Gabriel had wanted to say hot, but he wanted to do right by Sam to the point that it made him grow up in some areas. Fucking weird. Maybe this wasn’t all just biology between them.

“Gabriel, I know that you like me.” Sam cut to the chase and Gabriel stammered, but Sam wasn’t done. “And I’m okay with it, obviously.” Sam added a meaningful look at the wall where the rude alpha had just been pinned with Sam’s elbow at his throat. “But--

“You don’t want a mate?”

“I don’t want you to be my mate if you’re just planning on fucking around.” Gabriel blinked. Omegas were pretty forthright when it came to him, but he had never had that ultimatum.

“So you want to be exclusive?”

“That’s the idea of mates, isn’t it?” Sam said drily. 

“Yea.” Gabriel fidgeted. “Do you want an answer now?”

“God, no.” Sam shook his head. “You need to think about that for a while before you give me an answer. I’ll be doing the same. It’s just, I don’t want to be avoided for another three months when we could be friends or something more…” He trailed off, suddenly looking unsure. “I’m not trying to tell you what to do. I’m just letting you know you have options instead of how you’re currently living.”

“Then do me a favor.” Gabriel croaked. “Go talk to Castiel and then tell me how you feel about all this after.”

“Directly after?”

“Preferably.” Gabriel gave Sam a tight smile. “Now if you excuse me, I really need to do laps now.” He huffed out a laugh. “Thanks for the hug and for not pinning me against the wall, really.” He offered a more genuine smile. Today had definitely been a day of news, starting with the fact he was going to be an uncle again.

“Have a good swim.” Sam smiled back. He hadn’t meant to drop all of that on the alpha, but he needed things to change. “See you around.” Sam headed towards the showers. His life was good, other than his social life. It wasn’t like he could waltz around Novak and ask random people to be his friends. He had a couple death threats at this point, not because he sucked at his job, but because some backward factions couldn’t get over where he had been born. They weren’t powerful, and they weren’t unified in their hatred. They probably couldn’t carry out the threats, but he had a bodyguard now, just in case. Sam had ditched him to work out. Gadreel was nice enough, but Sam didn’t trust alphas that were attracted to him to keep him safe while he worked out. Gadreel protected him from the crazies and Sam protected himself from Gadreel. 

“Have a good work out?” Gadreel asked politely as Sam got into the car. He was sitting in the front passenger seat, next to Sam’s driver, Hael.

“Yes.” Sam slid his bag down to the floor.

“Are you headed home, boss?” Hael chirped, offering him a winning smile. She was a fiesty one, but she was good at what she did, doubling as a second bodyguard if Sam needed her to be one.

“No, drive me to Castiel’s, please.”

“Sure thing.” Hael and Gadreel exchanged looks before she started driving. If Sam was going to see the head of the council this early then the rumors about Castiel’s trip just might be true.

“Sam’s here.” Hannah announced. She had just arrived a few minutes before. “Gabriel sent him.”

“How do you know?”

“Gabriel texted me.”

“How come he didn’t text me?”

“Because you would have left before Sam could get here.”

“What’s going on, Castiel? Is that true? Are you avoiding me too--” Sam froze as Castiel turned from the window to face him, exposing a round stomach, and all too familiar scent lingering there mixed with Castiel’s.

“Did. You. Mate. With. Dean?” Sam ground out after his initial sharp intake of breath. Castiel deflated at that question, rubbing his belly and hanging his head.

“I did not.” He admitted, embarrassed although he wasn’t sure why. “He asked me to, but I just, I couldn’t do it, not like that. I went to represent my tribe and I’m not sure I did too good of a job.”

“Did you want to?” Sam sauntered closer, a dangerous look in his eye.

“Yes.” Castiel whispered. Hannah let out a soft gasp at that. Castiel had made it sound like Dean came onto him and he had a moment of weakness. However, she could tell now that something else had happened, something much more sacred.

“You met your mate and left him?” She asked, aghast. “You know what some of us would give to find our mates, Castiel? Or have our mates back?”

“I know, Hannah.” Castiel snapped. “He’s the heir to the Winchester tribe. He’s due to be leader soon. I can’t ask him to leave his tribe, his clan, when he’s about to do so much good for that tribe. And I can’t bear to leave here. It’s terrible there. John’s let everything go to shit; the ways omegas are treated… the way everyone is treated…” Castiel had an apologetic look on his face as he sought Sam’s attention. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating you, Sam. Gabriel’s been trying to shape me up and I’ve just been ignoring him, holding on to my grudges against your former tribe.”

“Castiel.” Sam sighed. “First, you need to calm down, it’s not good for the baby.” Sam rubbed Castiel’s arm soothingly. Dean was alive. Castiel was Dean’s potential mate. Castiel was pregnant with Dean’s pup. That was a lot to take in. However, the scent of unborn pup reminded Sam of what it was like to be pregnant, to be forming that bond. His heart ached at the thought of his pups, thinking that this might be what Gabriel was getting at. Gabriel wanted to know if Sam wanted pups. Sam wanted to laugh and cry at the way Gabriel had asked-- it was so Gabriel-- odd but sweet. “Secondly, this makes us family. We’ll put the past in the past.” Castiel wasn’t fully forgiven yet, but Sam would try.

“I didn’t realize how early they start omegas on having pups.” Sam kind of wished Castiel would shut up; Sam didn’t like remembering how things were. However, he was all ears in the next few seconds. “Dean’s little brother, well, I guess yours too, just presented as an omega.” Castiel informed Sam. “Dean said John’s already looking for an alpha for him.”

“Adam?” Sam choked back an angry sob. Fucking John. He just wouldn’t leave Sam alone, even when Sam did everything he asked. John had said he’d leave Adam alone; he’d let him grow up first. Sam should have known better than to believe John would ever keep his promises. He should have known better than to think John would change. Adam was probably already pregnant, wondering why Sam had failed him.

“Yea, kid’s like fucking fourteen. It’s not right!”

“Like hell, it’s not right.” Sam gritted his teeth. John had been after Novak for a meeting; this was his way of getting Sam’s attention. Sam had held him off, but John knew how to get his way, he knew Sam’s weak spots. Sam grabbed his phone and sent a text to Gabriel. It was time for a fucking war council, there was no frickin’ way John was ruining Adam’s life too.


	9. I can taste it turnin' sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SECRET IS OUT. kudos to all y'all who had theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of past abuse including torture and rape. Nothing graphic, but it's referenced. There is also a brief mention of infanticide. oh, and incest too, but it's forced and not glorified or graphic. again more of a reference or implication.

“State your name for the record.” Metatron began the proceedings. Sam was being interviewed before the council, so he could hopefully convince his fellow leaders to intervene in Adam’s situation. Gabriel was not on the council, but everyone knew he supported Sam, so he was allowed in the adjoining room where he could see and hear all the proceedings, just not join in.

“Sam Winchester.” Sam was pale. Gabriel had seen a change in him ever since the news came about Adam: Sam was almost frantic. He didn’t sleep or eat much of anything, working tirelessly to perfect his case. Gabriel had allowed it because Castiel’s mission had shown that most of Winchester didn’t actually support John as a leader. If they could somehow remove him as leader, convince the new leader to give them Adam, Gabriel figured they could still keep the peace. Of course, Sam didn’t agree with that plan right now, but Gabriel was still over him. Gabriel would not end the peace he had worked so hard for. But he’d help Sam help his brother anyway he could.

“It says here that you’re here to appeal for Novak’s involvement in a Winchester family matter.” Metatron started off.

“That’s a biased way of putting it, but yes.” Sam replied.

“How would you put it?” Inias asked.

“I’m asking the council to step in and stop systematic abuse and exploitation of at-risk omega minors. I’ve already filed with the Omega Protection Agency, but as you may be aware, they do not exactly have an army.”

“We’re not storming Winchester to recover your brother.” Hannah was firm but gentle in her delivery, shutting the packet she had already read. “I am intrigued to know how it is really in Winchester for an omega, if you wouldn’t mind sharing.”

“I don’t suppose I have much of a choice.” Sam’s eyebrow arched up slightly. He glanced over at the glass where Gabriel was standing. Gabriel gave him a comforting nod and Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s terrible there.”

“What was your experience?” Metatron asked, ignoring the pointed looks from both Castiel and Hannah. Hannah had merely been asking for the overview, politely avoiding the dirty details Sam had experienced. Metatron, however, loved gossip, especially if Sam was about to talk about his own life, something Novak was curious about. Sam was a quiet, private omega with a reputation of not wanting to cross him. How else was Metatron supposed to get juicy information?

“Proceed.” Castiel sighed, rubbing his stomach. He had no proof Metatron was just after gossip, so he couldn’t stop the discussion. Council matters were all very proper.

“I presented as an omega when I was fifteen.” Sam started, pinching the bridge of his nose as he could tell his own scent was growing sour. He avoided these memories for a reason, but he’d drudge them up for Adam. He’d do anything to keep that kid safe. “I was impregnated shortly after.” There was a murmur amidst the council members when they realized all those implications.

“You knew it was wrong right?” Inias asked as gently as he could. “Did you know it was wrong?”

“I was made to think it was the way things were. I was told it was my place, my use.” Sam scoffed. “But yes, I always had a feeling of wrongness.” He cringed at the memories of being touched; his first experiences with an alpha were not kind.

“And you just went along with it?” Metatron probed. Sam’s lip curled up at the calloused question, but held his tongue. He opted to stand up, slowly stripping from the waist up until all the members of the council felt uncomfortable.

“I fought until I was trained to not fight anymore.” Sam turned, revealing his back to the council. There were collective gasps this time, something Sam had to smile at. It was grim smile, there wasn’t much joy to get from these proceedings, but if it was proof they wanted, Sam had proof. His back was proof of the treatment an omega received when they refused to stay in line. John had found creative ways to remind his omega son of his true place in the tribe. Gabriel caught a glimpse of Sam’s back as he turned to pull his shirt back on, buttoning it up quickly before he shrugged back into this suit jacket. What little the alpha had seen made him feel sick. He couldn’t imagine anyone beating teenaged Sam into submission just so he’d accept being raped and bred without a fight. No wonder Sam didn’t want a mate. No wonder Sam kept alphas at a distance.

“You can stop there if you’d like.” Claire spoke up. “You’ve been through a lot, Sam. I, for one, think what you’re doing is commendable.

“I’d like to finish.” Sam said. “I want you all to know what it’s really like to be an omega under John.” The council was silent, and Castiel nodded for Sam to continue. “After my eldest was born, I was allowed to nurse him for a time until I healed up from the pregnancy.” God, he had been so young. Sam remembered being so scared all the time. Nursing his pup had been one of the few comforts he had. Bobby had said he had been a natural before Sam had been forbidden to see him ever again. All because Bobby offered to try to get him and the baby out.

“What happened after you healed?” Naomi pressed. Unlike her fellow alpha, she knew details were important in this war against omega abuse. It wasn’t easy to hear or tell, but Sam’s story would help many others, especially if it spurred this council into action. That would set a precedent for other tribes to hopefully follow.

“I was put back to good use.” Sam answered. “John’s words, not mine.”

“And the pup?” Naomi asked, scribbling notes.

“He was put on formula and I didn’t get to see him much after that. A little after my sixteenth birthday, I was pregnant again with a different alpha’s pup. I didn’t get to nurse that one. She died seven years ago. It wasn’t my fault, but I was blamed anyway. John locked me up for a couple years. By the time he sent me to a new alpha, I was willing to do anything to get out; I’d beg for a knot if it meant I got out of that room. I had another pup in that time, a pup that was killed to prove a point.” Sam blinked. He wasn’t going to cry, not here. He just remembered it all in terrible flashes. He remembered how he felt, so helpless and scared, always scared, around that alpha. He had just given birth, weak and tired…

“Are you all done?” Sam hadn’t even realized that Gabriel entered the room until he was standing next to him. Sam leaned his head into Gabriel’s side, taking in his scent. It was easier to remember he was safe here in Novak when Gabriel was around. “Has he testified enough for you to make sure no other omegas go through this?”

“This isn’t your place to say, Gabriel.” Castiel reminded his brother and leader. “It’s a council matter now.”

“It’s okay, Gabriel.” Sam pulled back. He looked fatigued, but he smiled up at Gabriel anyway, trying to reassure the protective alpha. Metatron exchanged looks with Claire who just rolled her eyes. “Look, I had about three other pups before I was sent here, only two which are still alive.”

“What happened to them?” Hannah asked.

“The war.” Sam met her gaze without flinching. “It doesn’t just take soldiers, you know. It takes innocents too.” Hannah looked down, writing something down on a pad of paper.

“I propose that we send for John and his sons to come here, along with the heads of the factions.” Metatron said. “Once they’re here, Omega Protection Agency can put Adam into protective custody.”

“Adam stays with me.” Sam spoke up. “He’s my family. He knows me. He’ll be safe with me.”

“I’m sorry, Sam, but that won’t be for you to decide.” Castiel weighed in. “It will be considered though. Do we know who gave birth to Adam?” Castiel asked the council. “Custody is usually rewarded to the other parent in cases like these.”

“Test me. Take my blood and test it to Adam’s DNA.” Sam stood up, suddenly frantic again. Gabriel felt dizzy on the fear in Sam’s scent. Adam was a major weak spot for Sam though Gabriel couldn’t quite figure out why until he realized what Sam had just said… oh, OH. Gabriel stumbled back as it all clicked together.

“He’s yours.” Gabriel looked up at Sam for confirmation of what he knew had to be true. “Adam’s your pup.”

“Then who is the father?” Castiel asked, his brow furrowing. “Why would your father cover up his parentage and adopt him as his own? That seems a little bit philanthropic than the John we know him to be.”

“Because he is John’s son.” Sam said with a ragged sigh. “And he’s mine as well.” He glanced at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye before drawing himself back up to his full height. “Makes sense why I fought like hell now, huh?” He tried to joke, but the council blankly stared at him as they tried to process what had just been revealed.

“For the love of God, Castiel, we’ve got to get that kid out now.” Hannah muttered. “I move to vote on Metatron’s plan.”

“I second that motion.” Claire said hastily.

“The motion carries.” Castiel looked shaken, but not as shaken as Gabriel was. The alpha had turned white, his fists clenching and unclenching as he focused on keeping his breaths even. There was so much wrong with that confession. It didn’t change how he felt about Sam, but it made him look at everything John had done in a different light. He was pissed. He was more than pissed. John Winchester was going to pay, and even if Gabriel couldn’t make him pay himself, he’d make sure he paid all the same.

“Excuse me.” He stalked out the room without another glance. Sam watched him go, a sinking feeling in his chest. Rejection ripped through him like a bolt of lightning and he glanced down to compose himself. Gabriel didn’t want him. Why would he? Sam was, well, he was dirty, no way around that. Sam would always be dirty because of the shit his father had done. It just sucked that the one alpha Sam could maybe see something better with had realized he could do so much better.

“Oh, fuck this.” Jimmy stood up. “All in fucking favor?”

“Aye!” The vote was unanimous. An official invitation was extended to the Winchester family of the Winchester tribe and all the faction heads, including one Bobby Singer: a contact who pushed for Novak’s help with omega rights and also, with John’s disposal and Dean’s induction as the new leader of the Winchester tribe. They were about to have one hell of a time in a couple weeks when everyone arrived.


	10. Who am I to wanna try but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: John's an asshole. offensive and explicit language towards omegas. some abuse of a minor. OKAY THERE ARE A LOT OF EMOTIONS in this chapter, I'm having a lot of emotions over this chapter. John was hard to write because he's such an asshole.

“Castiel, are you sure I can’t use scent blockers?” Sam fiddled with his hair, making sure to keep it tied back as they were about to meet with John. 

“We don’t use them here.” Castiel gave Sam an awkward hug, trying to comfort his distraught fellow leader. They were slowly becoming friends, thanks to Castiel’s surprise pregnancy. Sam knew a lot about pups and Castiel only knew what he read in books and online. Sam calmed Castiel down a lot, and now Castiel was glad to return the favor.

“He’ll use my scent against me.” Sam whimpered, crashing into the hug. Castiel noted with a frown that Sam was shaking. He had never seen Sam so scared and they had met in a hospital, so that was saying something.

“Hey, you’re going to be fine. All of Novak is behind you. You’re not going through this alone.” Castiel reminded him as they separated.

“Ready?” Gabriel poked his head in. Sam stiffened, quickly turning away. He hadn’t seen Gabriel since the shitshow at the council meeting when all his secrets had been revealed and the alpha had rejected him. Sam couldn’t deal with Gabriel and John in the same day.

“We’ll be right out.” Castiel stepped between Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel shot Sam a concerned look, but Castiel just shook his head. He wasn’t sure what was going on between his brother and Sam, but he knew Sam had his limits and those limits were already being severely tested. Gabriel retreated, placating himself with the thought that if everything went south, he could at least try to make John pay for what he did to Sam.

Gabriel felt bad that he hadn’t been able to connect with Sam after the council. He had wanted to, especially when it started to show how much all this was weighing on Sam. The omega had been losing weight in these last two weeks. Gabriel had meant to visit, but there hadn’t been enough time. As soon as John heard he could come visit Novak, as long as he brought his sons, Gabriel had been hard pressed with ironing out the details. John was actually more difficult to work with this time around, as he kept pressing Gabriel for details about Sam, whether Gabriel was enjoying the omega, or if Sam was knocked up yet. At least, that was putting it mildly. John seemed to enjoy going into explicit detail as if he knew how much it pissed Gabriel off. Gabriel bit his tongue and bided his time. They’d get John. He’d get his due. Sam, Adam, and every other omega in Winchester would be safe soon.

“You don’t know what he’s like.” Sam sucked in a deep breath, trying to compose himself. He wasn’t going up against John alone this time. He had friends and a tribe that would support him, that would protect him when it came down to it. He could protect himself now too.

“It’s time.” Castiel tangled his arm in with Sam’s linking them together. “We’re going to get through this and we’re going to make this asshole pay for what he did. We just have to make sure Adam is safe first.” Sam nodded his head. He was on the verge of a breakdown, but he had to get through this first. Sam walked out first, head held high, despite wanting to shrink back into the person John had tried to make him. He could do this. He could save his pup. He could defend himself.

“Well, well, well,” John drawled as Sam and Castiel entered, quickly taking their seats with the rest of the Novak leaders, “took you bitches long enough. Hi, Sammy, what? No kiss for your father?” John openly leered at his son, something that made the rest of the council uncomfortable.

“Enough.” Sam used the same no-nonsense tone he had learned from working with Castiel and Hannah. It was just bored enough to irritate others while also letting them know it was time to be quiet. John was startled into silence when Sam locked eyes with him. “Where are Adam and Dean? Your visit came with a stipulation.” John’s lip curled up before he broke out into an easy grin. 

“You wanna see Adam, Sammy? I’ll let you see Adam.” John let out a whistle and another alpha entered the room, pulling Adam in on a leash. Sam started, every muscle in his body tensed as he forced himself to remain in his seat. Some of the members of the council were not so stoic, Claire’s outrage clearly showed as did Inias’s. “He’s been taking to his training much better than you ever did.” Sam glared at his father before scanning his pup for any sign of injury. Adam smelled terrified, but he still only smelled like himself. He wasn’t pregnant, at least.

“And Dean?’ Gabriel was mentally applauding Sam for his composure even though Sam clearly wanted to get Adam away from John that instant. He didn’t blame Sam, hell, he felt the same way. John was gunning for a reaction with how Adam was presented, there was no mistake in that. The kid was collared and leashed, dressed only in barely there, tight shorts. John was displaying just how much control he had on the kid, the control he used to have over Sam.

“I can smell him all over the pregnant bitch.” John nodded towards Castiel who wasn’t bothering to hold back his indignant scent. John wasn’t making any friends. “No wonder he wanted to come up here and see you all.” He stepped forward as the other alpha put Adam’s leash in his hand. Adam almost fell before he managed to get his hands back under him. “You want your pup, don’t you, Sam?” He took another step forward, giving a sharp pull on Adam’s leash. “I can smell it on you. I’m surprised why you’d want this one. He’s practically all grown, about ready to have his own pups now.” Sam stared John down, about as far out of his head as he could get. It wasn’t a good space to be in, it was the space that got him through sex back in Winchester, but it was where he’d be the least affected by John’s words. “I’m surprised you haven’t had Gabriel’s pups yet. Did he find you wanting?” John chuckled at the fresh scent Sam was giving off. “Oh, he did.” He stopped in front of Sam, Adam’s leash tight, as he made the kid press up against his leg. “I told you, didn’t I? I told you there was no place for a disobedient omega like you.” Sam struggled. He couldn’t deal with Gabriel and John, and John had gone there. 

“Gabriel is not your concern.” Sam said stiffly. “Perhaps if you had not interfered with my reproductive systems, he would not have been so inclined as to reject me.”

“Reject you, huh?” John snorted. “Is that why you’re wasting away? Did you get attached before you told him the truth about this little pup.” John’s hand ran through Adam’s hair.

“Give me, Adam.” Sam said bluntly. “Or I’ll get the Omega Protection Agency involved.”

“Give me Dean’s child when it’s born. A life for a life and nothing less.” John raised an eyebrow. “You’re too fucking sentimental, kid. Always a crying: you cried being born, being fucked, being bred, being induced, being a mom. It’s going to kill you. And I’ll be glad of the day.” 

“All right, that’s enough.” Gabriel called out from where he was seated. It was obvious to him that Sam was a second away from shattering, hopefully it wasn’t so clear to everyone else. “In our tribe, the parent with the pup’s best interests at heart gets the kid. So we won’t agree to you getting either of them. However, if you hand over Adam now, we might be more inclined to not prosecute you for injuring Sam’s reproductive systems.”

“So you’re more mad that I stuck a shank in the kid’s uterus than you are that I stuck my knot up there too.” Sam let out a strangled sound, gripping the edge of the table to stay upright. Gabriel shot him a look that froze him in his place.

“No, we’re livid about that. We’re not willing to forgive those sins-- you will be prosecuted to the highest extent, and I’d highly recommend to your tribe that they need a new leader.” Gabriel replied glibly. “What you have done to Sam is unforgivable, but giving him custody of his son would be nice place to start making amends, don’t you think?”

“Well, I guess I was wrong. Sammy really is getting fucked in Novak.” John belly laughed. “I’m guessing you just want some tighter omega pussy now that you all have had a turn with my son the slut here.” He pointed at Sam. Sam bent his head down, trying to hold back tears. How could his father still have so much power over him with his words? He felt like he was fifteen again. “I’ll give you all Adam.” John dropped the leash. “Go find an alpha, boy.” He ordered his youngest. Adam cowered closer to the floor, but obeyed, crawling on his hands and knees to an alpha tucked in the corner to watch the proceedings. “Good boy.” John praised Adam, making Sam’s stomach flip. John had never praised him. He had always been bad. “Show him how happy you are to meet him.” Adam whined, shooting his father a pleading look before climbing into a shocked Jack’s lap, trying to hump the young alpha.

“Enough.” Jack whispered in Adam’s ear, holding him still. “You’re safe now. We’re trying to help you.” Adam whimpered as Jack wrapped an arm around him, securing him in place on the alpha’s lap as Jack slowly worked his collar off. Adam tried to wriggle away, tears streaming down his face as the strange alpha did something weird to his neck. His dad had said to not expect a bite, but what if this alpha was going to bite him? Adam was going to be sick. He didn’t want to take a knot and have pups. He wanted to go back to school and being the kicker on his football team. He gasped when the collar was finally jerked free of his neck and tossed to the ground. He was expecting teeth next, not a warm suit jacket wrapped around his bare shoulders, a jacket that smelled like the brother he had missed so much. Sam was there to take Adam from Jack, wrapping his arms around his little brother and pup. Jack got them out before the tears started flowing in earnest, from both Sam and Adam. Let the other leaders take care of John, Sam wasn’t going back in there, no, he was going to take care of his son. 

"Momma." Adam sobbed, finally realizing why Sam's scent had always smelled more like home than anyone else in his life. His stomach was still churning as he tried to process all that was happening, but all he could really tell with Sam's arms around him and his tears falling into his hair was that he was safe. Sam was going to protect him from John and all those nasty alphas. Sam was so strong and brave. Adam wanted to grow up to be an omega like him. He stayed where he was, clinging to Sam as Sam scooped him up and carefully carried him out of the building and into the waiting car. He didn't know it yet, but they were going home.


	11. Change is a powerful thing; people are powerful beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry Christmas if you partake. :)  
> I needed another chapter to comfort me after that last one, so here you all go: a 2 for 1 Christmas special.

Sam didn’t hear the outcome of the meeting with John because he didn’t want to know the outcome of the meeting with John. He essentially was never leaving his house again until John left his tribe’s land; he had even hired more security. No one was getting in to hurt Sam or Adam. Having Adam around, it was a blessing. It helped even out Sam’s funk. It eased the trauma a little, pushing the nightmares back just enough so they could both just get through this. Therapy would come later, when John was back in Winchester.

“Momma-- Sam,” Adam wandered into the kitchen where Sam was cooking them breakfast. “I don’t know what to call you anymore.” He sighed as he sank into the kitchen chair, rubbing the pale line on his neck. Sam hated that his son had been collared at all, but especially that he had been collared long enough for it to have left a tan line.

“Sam is fine.” Sam came over to hug him, a hug Adam happily stood for. He squeezed him close before heading back to the stove. “You still like scrambled eggs better than over easy?” Adam nodded his head, taking in Sam’s scent.

“I can’t believe I never figured it out before.” Adam slumped back into his chair. “Guess I just am a dumb omega.”

“No, you’re not.” Sam pointed at him, a look of determination on his face. “You are smart and brave.” Adam huffed out a sigh at that, pulling at the sleeve of his sweater. It was too big for the teenager, borrowed from one of the Novaks, when Sam found himself with a pup who had no clothes and no desire to leave the house. Sam could relate to both of those. He was glad to say that things had changed a lot since he had arrived here. He was going to see Adam be happy here like he was. 

“What do you do around here?” Adam asked. He had been meaning to ask Sam that ever since he had seen Sam sitting tall with alphas, betas, and omegas alike. Sam wasn’t like any other omega Adam had seen.

“I help lead the tribe.”

“You’re a leader?! But you’re an omega!” Adam’s eyes were wide. 

“Yep.” Sam turned off the stovetop and dished out the scrambled eggs and bacon. He placed a full plate in front of Adam who sucked in a breath before launching a full out assault on the food in front of him. Sam knew about that too, so he didn’t say anything, just let Adam eat. He had to smile as he realized that he had taken on Luce’s role. He was here to welcome and care for Adam, just like Lucifer had been to him. “Miss you.” He whispered to the best friend he had ever had, feeling extra grateful for all Lucifer had done for him.

“Hey!” Jack called out as he opened the door. Technically, the door had been locked, but the other alpha who had come with him remembered where he had hidden that other emergency key.

“Jack!” Sam got up from where he had just sat down. “You’re just like your uncle. You know when I’ve been cooking.” He ignored the pang in his heart at that memory. Sam missed Gabriel’s company. He wanted to know why Gabriel had been avoiding him, but he also didn’t want to know if it was because of how disgusting John had left him. Jack and Sam embraced heartily as Adam shrank back behind the table. He recognized the smell from yesterday: this Jack was the alpha he had-- had dry humped! Adam was embarrassed and a little nervous, especially when he smelled another alpha. John had told him what an omega was supposed to do when there were two alphas, but Sam wasn’t doing anything near that, so Adam figured he’d just do what Sam did. Except for hugging. Adam didn’t want to touch any alphas. He rubbed his neck again. “Come have breakfast with us--.” Sam faltered as he saw the second alpha in the door. There was a sharp pang in his chest and he turned quickly, hiding his face.

“Hey.” Gabriel hurried in, worried at Sam’s reaction. Sam still didn’t turn, but Gabriel could catch hints in his scent: revulsion, sorrow, pain, hurt , rejection. It all pounded through Gabriel as he came closer to Sam. “Hey, Sam.” He put a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Talk to me.” He said quietly as he began to rub Sam’s back. “Don’t push me away.”

“Hey!” Gabriel was startled back, stepping away from Sam, when a skiny, teenaged omega squeezed between them, brandishing a fork in Gabriel’s face. “Stay away from my Momma!”

“Whoa there, tiger. I’m not trying to hurt him.” Gabriel backed up, hands in the air.

“It’s okay, baby.” Sam was there. Adam collapsed into a hug, shaking, tears falling again. He couldn’t seem to stop crying here. Sam was rubbing his back, kissing his forehead.

“I’m sorry. I can’t stop it.” 

“It’s okay. Let it out.“ Sam didn’t comment on how it felt to finally hear his pup call him that out loud. Gabriel gave him an apologetic look and Sam nodded him towards the living room, rolling his eyes when Gabriel snagged a piece of bacon on his way, sending a wink back at Sam. Sam’s heart felt a little bit lighter as he consoled his son. Gabriel might just be still interested in him, shitty past and all.

Adam calmed down a little later and Sam got him back to his plate. Jack slid into the kitchen again, sitting across from the little omega.

“Hey, I’m Jack,” Jack held out his hand for Adam to shake. Adam cocked his head, not knowing what to do with it. “You shake it. It’s a way to say hello between equals.” Jack showed him, gently taking Adam’s hand in his own. 

“Adam.” The omega squeaked.

“I’m going in the other room to talk to Gabriel.” Sam cleared his throat, heading into the living room with two plates. “Jack, help yourself. There’s plenty of food on the stove.”

“Thanks, Sam.” Jack replied, getting up to do just that. Sam was a good cook, but he cooked the best breakfast that either alpha had ever had, even just small breakfasts like this.

“Sam treats you like a pup.” Adam observed. “But you’re an alpha.”

“I’m the son of a friend of Sam’s.” Jack replied, sitting across from Adam again, digging into this own plate. “He looks out for me, especially now that my omega father has passed on.”

“Your Momma died?”

“And my alpha father too.”

“I’m sorry.” Adam peeked up from his plate to see Jack smile over at him.

“It’s okay, little one.”

“I wish my father was dead.” Adam whispered. “He’s a bad man. He hurt Momma.”

“Well, I’m not one for violence, but I agree with you there.” Jack nodded. Adam smiled tentatively, eyes dropping back down to his plate. Jack suppressed his sigh. It had taken Sam time to adust to the different way of life here in Novak too. Sam was like family now to Jack. He wanted to be Adam’s friend too. He wanted to help Adam out too. Maybe not quite the way Gabriel wanted to help Sam out, but still. Adam was Sam’s family and that made him important.

Sam put the plates down on the coffee table, pissed. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, and while Sam didn’t think he ditched, he just needed Gabriel to fucking be there so he could figure out exactly where he stood with the alpha. 

“Hey.” Sam jumped as Gabriel came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. He smiled as he felt Gabriel take in his scent. Gabriel liked his scent. “You doing all right?”

“I am now.” Sam pulled Gabriel’s arms open so he could turn around before wrapping them back around his torso. Gabriel leaned back to look at him. 

“I’m sorry about John.” Gabriel ran his hands down Sam’s sides. Sam had never let him this close before. He had been so jumpy earlier, avoiding Gabriel’s gaze. And those things that had been said when John and him were going at it. SHIT. “I’m sorry I’m a giant idiot.” Sam’s lips quirked up at that as he finally let Gabriel go.

“I thought you changed your mind.” He admitted. “I got lost in my past, okay. I thought why wouldn’t Gabriel change his mind? I forgot everything Luce and the rest of you have been trying to teach me. I’m far more than anything that asshole ever did to me.”

“Atta, boy, I mean, big-hulking-wonderful man.” Gabriel mumbled, covering his mouth as those words slipped out before he could stop them. Sam let out a surprised laugh, falling back to sit on the couch.

“Come eat, Gabriel.” Sam couldn’t hide how pleased he was though at that.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Gabriel grinned. He sat down next to Sam, grabbing his plate as he snuggled back a little closer to the omega.

“I heard you had been avoiding all your little groupies.”

“Groupies?” Gabriel laughed. “You sound jealous.”

“Not anymore.” Sam snorted. “You’re here, aren’t you?”

“Sam…” Gabriel sounded shocked. “Are you flirting with me?” Sam blushed. He sucked his bottom lip and looked away.

“I guess I am.” He sounded a little shaken. “I missed you, Gabriel.” His voice cracked. “It sucked not being around you and it sucked thinking you didn’t want me. And I j-just need to know, Gabe, if-- I mean-- do you like me?”

“Sam.” Gabriel was kind of actually at a loss for words. First off, that never happened, and secondly, this was a really shitty time for him to not know what to say. He really liked Sam too and he didn’t want it to sound cheesy or fake. 

“Say something.” Sam pleaded. Frig. He was nervous. He was still worried about how Gabriel felt about him. Gabriel’s heart was pounding but he wasn’t about to choke, not now. Fuck his deep fear of commitment. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Sam’s in a gentle kiss. Sam made a keening noise as he leaned in also, returning the kiss almost desperately, a hand coming up to cup the alpha’s neck. Gabriel could get on board with that, kissing Sam a little more deeply.

“Um, Sam?” Adam was fiddling with his sweater in the doorway, Jack standing behind him with a ear-splitting grin. “Who’s that?” Sam pulled back from Gabriel, giving the alpha a shy smile.

“C’mere, Adam.” Sam waved him over, patting the chair closest to the couch. “This is Gabriel. He’s the head of the tribe. He’s a good guy.”

“He’s an alpha.” Adam crossed his arms across his chest as if that settled it. 

“Things are different here in Novak.” Sam told Adam. “Not every alpha wants to hurt us.” He glanced over at Gabriel again, his cheeks warming up at the look Gabriel gave him, a look of fondness, affection, and just a dash of wanting. “Gabriel’s been looking out for me since I got here. He hasn’t expected anything from me in return. And this is the first time I’ve kissed him because it’s been the first time I’ve wanted to kiss him. You understand? I’m not owing him and he’s not owning me. We’re kissing because it’s what we both want.”

“Okay.” Adam nodded, a puzzled look crossing his face. “So I don’t have to touch an alpha unless it’s what we both want?”

“Exactly, pup.” Sam said softly, relief evident in his voice and scent. “But you don’t have to worry about that until you are at least eighteen, okay?” Oh god, Sam couldn’t imagine dealing with that just yet. He wanted Adam to be a kid while he still was a kid.

“Okay, Momma.” Adam said solemnly. Sam leaned back into the couch and gave a contented sigh. Gabriel leaned back next to him, leaning over to brush one last, chaste kiss. 

“Hey, Sam,” he waggled his eyebrows, “I like you too.” Sam bumped his arm in a good-natured nudge. 

“I figured that out, thanks.” Jack shook his head and smiled, coming to sit down in the chair next to Adam. He had seen that one coming, but he was glad it had happened when it did. It was nice to see his uncle happy again. Sam also deserved some happiness. He was going to need it in the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm not normally a huge fan of male omegas being referred to a 'mom,' but for this story, Adam refers to Sam as his momma because that's all he knows to call him; that's what pups call their omega parent regardless of gender in Winchester. Jack shows the opposite where he says omega father and alpha father, to kind of respect both genders of his parents, because Novak is all about that respect. :)


	12. without letting you fall [NEW CHAPTER 12]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had posted 12 and 13, deleted 13 because I didn't like, accidentally deleted 12 while I was at it, decided to completely rewrite it, so here you all are: the new and improved chapter 12.

“Gabriel?” Gabriel looked up from the paperwork on his desk to see Adam standing there. The omega teen looked and smelled nervous as he twisted the sleeves of his sweater. Omegas like comfy, soft things, and seeing Adam standing there, wearing his new favorite sweater which was both those things, reminded Gabriel that he had never seen Sam take part in stuff like that, outside of snuggling Lucifer. That had been over a year ago. Gabriel began to hatch a plan on how he was going to introduce Sam to soft, cuddly things and let Sam explore that side of himself. He wanted Sam to be nothing but happy and well cared for. He just kind of really wanted to be the one who got to keep Sam happy and well cared for. For starters, he could help Adam out with whatever it was that brought him in to see Gabriel privately.

“What can I do for you, pup?” Gabriel said kindly. He didn’t want to scare away Sam’s son, who seemed to already be intimidated by alphas. However, just like Sam, Gabriel was sure there was more to Adam than initially met the eye.

“I need you to tell me not to do something.” Adam said, shoving his hands in his pockets to stop playing with his sleeves. He was working really hard at not looking at Gabriel which seemed to put him even more on edge. Well, something was definitely not right here.

“What?” Gabriel put down his work and really looked at the little omega.

“In your alpha voice.” Adam clarified. “Dad wants me to hurt Momma.” His voice dropped down to a whisper. “I don’t want to hurt Momma. I need you to stop me.”

“John gave you a command in his alpha voice to hurt Sam?” Gabriel was painfully clear in his questioning because he had to make sure. What the fuck though? Just how obsessed was John with Sam? The awful things he had said back in the meeting about shoving his knot-- Gabriel stopped that train of thought instantly. He did not need to lose his temper with Adam standing right there. “Sit down, Adam.” He waved to the chair, the omega obeying so quickly he practically toppled into the chair. 

“John let me go with Momma so that I could get Momma for him. John wants Momma back.” Adam added, rubbing a hand over his face. Gabriel could smell his stress so clearly. It made him want to sneeze. “Momma refused John, so John told me to wait until Momma’s asleep and then burn the house down with us both in it.” He let out a hiccup, eyes downcast. Fucking hell. Gabriel wanted to kill John yet again. “And I figured since you’re Momma’s alpha, I would listen to you instead of John.” Gabriel liked the sounds of being Sam’s alpha, but first he needed to make sure there was a Sam to take care of.

“Adam,” Gabriel rarely used his alpha voice, but fucking yea, he was going to use it if it meant saving Sam and Adam’s lives. “You may not do anything that would hurt Sam or yourself, do I make myself clear?” His inner alpha growled at the end and Adam bared his neck in submission.

“Yes, alpha.” He nodded frantically.

“Good.” Gabriel purred. “Now when did John tell you to do that?”

“Tonight.” Kid was too sweet to look that guilty. Gabriel was going to make sure Adam was looked after too, not crossing any lines with Sam of course.

“You just listen to me and everything will be all right.” Gabriel comforted the shaking omega. “You and Sam are going to be safe here, regardless of any fucking John Winchester, understood?” Adam nodded, giggling slightly at Gabriel’s swearing. Adam liked the short alpha, even if he was odd compared to Winchester’s standards. He kind of reminded Adam of his big brother Dean, or was Dean his uncle now? “Kali.” Gabriel spoke into his cell phone. “Yes, I am going to ask you to babysit and you’re going to do it. I also need you to move Adam and Sam’s stuff to my house. Yes, the main house. Do you have an omegas on your team?” Gabriel chuckled at something Kali had said. “I have an omega that cannot be left alone for 24 hours, an omega companion would work best, preferably someone who can kick ass.” He glanced over at Adam who looked away quickly, ashamed to have been caught staring at the alpha.

Adam was curious. Momma liked this alpha. Momma trusted this alpha. Momma chose this alpha over their father. Adam’s head hurt whenever he thought about John. He knew what his dad did was wrong; he just couldn’t quite grasp the magnitude of how wrong. It was incomprehensible what John had done to his Momma and Adam wanted to protect his Momma as much as he could. If that meant going to Gabriel, he’d do it. And in the mean time, he got to study this strange alpha. He kinda liked Gabriel, liked how he was easy to talk to. He wasn’t overbearing like John. Even though his alpha voice was just as commanding, Adam didn’t feel frightened around Gabriel. “Thanks, Kali. Send them to me ASAP. Yes, my office.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Thank you. Okay, yea you too.” He snorted. “Bye.”

“Who’s Kali?” Adam worked up the courage to ask.

“She’s my right hand woman. She helps me be a good leader.”

“Is she alpha?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you didn’t ask her to watch me?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t hate alphas.” Adam said somewhat defensively. “I like you and Jack.”

“Well thank you.” Gabriel was touched as evident by his in alpha-like stammering.

“Do you love my Momma?” 

“Shit, kid.” Gabriel laughed, rubbing his neck. “I like your Momma a lot. I think I could love him if we ever got to that point.” Adam nodded his head, considering Gabriel’s answer.

“Okay.” He chirped in response after a long moment.

“Okay?” Gabriel leaned forward, catching Adam’s eye. “Does that mean I have your blessing?”

“Yes. What’s that mean?”

“Are you okay with my being your Momma’s alpha maybe someday?”

“Oh.” Adam smiled. “Yes.”

“Thanks, kid.” Gabriel smiled back. “That means a lot.”

“No problem!” Adam retreated towards the door. “I’ll, uh, wait for my babysitter out here.”

“All right.” Gabriel got up from his desk. It was about time for their second meeting with John, and Dean was supposed to be there this time. What could go wrong?”

“We want Adam back.” That was the first thing out of Dean Winchester’s mouth. That was what could wrong. That put Sam on the defensive immediately, even if Gabriel was only one of the few who noticed.

“Like hell Adam is going anywhere near him.” Sam jabbed a finger in his father’s direction.

“Sammy, you’ve got to get past this non-stop fighting with Dad.” Gabriel quirked up an eyebrow at Dean’s patronizing tone, but said nothing. He caught Castiel’s eye and made a face from across the room. Castiel’s face implied he was thinking what Gabriel was thinking and nodded, sliding a thin piece of paper across the table to the waiting courier. “Adam needs to be with his family, and yes, you’re his brother, but he needs to be with his tribe. Hell, you should be with your tribe.” Sam stiffened at that remark.

“You never listen.” He sighed. “I’m not going anywhere near John and neither is Adam. We won’t be going anywhere near you either if you’re going to ignore the atrocities he has committed.” Sam was as composed as ever, still not backing down.

“Do we really have to do the family drama here in front of Novak?” Dean gestured to the large room. The council was there, all three parts VERY interested in the proceedings in front of them. Raphael and Gabriel were there, backing up Sam as the three head leaders of the tribe. Dean seemed to be ill at ease talking about his family. Gabriel caught a hint of a smile on John’s face, John who had been nothing but civil this entire meaning. Sakes alive, Dean didn’t know. Gabriel would have facepalmed if he wasn’t in the middle of a meeting whose outcome would affect both tribes. How the hell John had managed to keep all that a secret was beyond Gabriel, but fucking Dean Winchester didn’t have a clue what a monster his daddy was.

“You’re not getting Adam or me.” Sam said flat out. “That’s what I told John last night, and it’s what I will tell you both every time you ask. Winchester is no place for an omega!”

“And Novak is?” Dean challenged, crossing his arms across his chest. “Sam, you have no right to Adam. He’s coming home with us, with his tribe.” Sam noticed his father’s smirk as he watched Sam with the confidence of a predator too used to his prey remaoning silent.

“He’s my pup, Dean.” Sam leaned across the table to look his older brother in the eyes. “He stays with me.”

“Novak testifies on behalf of Sam.” Castiel spoke up, nodding to the courier, who promptly carried the piece of paper over to Dean. “We ran his and John’s blood against that of Adam’s. They have an equal claim to parentage. However, as John seems to be determined to be a threat to Adam’s safety, we fully support Sam’s claim for full custody.”

“So this is a custody battle now, huh?” Dean snorted, snatching the paper from the courier. “Lemme see that.” He scanned the page. “There’s no way.” He shook his head. “There’s no way this is true.” His cocky demeanor had fades into something fragile, almost scared. Dean looked up at Sam. “Sammy, is this true?” Sam nodded, biting his lip. It had been harder to tell Dean than he had thought it would be, harder than it had been to tell the council, still not as hard as it had been for Gabriel to know. “What the fuck, Dad? What kind of sick fuck has a kid with their own kid?!”

“Dean…” John gave a warning growl, though his scent gave away his surprise. He couldn’t believe Sam had told Dean the truth; he couldn’t believe that Dean was listening to the truth.

“No!” Dean snapped, seeing red. All those time Sammy had been hurting and broken, blaming it on some random alpha. Some of those times had been from John, his own fucking father. “How the hell could you do that?!”

“It was his place! He was an omega and he needed to learn what his purpose was in the tribe. Omegas are for being fucked and bred: our tribe needed more pups after the goddamn war.”

“You couldn’t let him choose an alpha to settle down with?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Omegas do not get choices.” John bared his teeth. “Sammy learned his place, just like they all do. Had him drooling for a cock by the time I was done with him, didn’t I, Sammy?” John barked over at his estranged son. “You were a regular slut before I sent you away to Novak.”

“We’ve seen your ways of persuasion.” Castiel spoke up. “They’re abusive and inhumane.”

“Sam wasn’t willing.”

“He’s always been stubborn.” John shrugged. “It took a few times to break his spirit, but by the time Adam was on the way, he learned to be more cooperative.” Dean bristled as did many other people in the room.

“You’re a monster.” Dean tossed the paper at his dad. “You’re a goddamn monster.”

“Dean…”

“And monsters get put down, isn’t that right, Dad? Isn’t that what you used to always say?” Dean blinked in surprise at the small handgun now pointed at his face.

“Remember what happens to alphas who cross me, son.” John’s hand was steady as he trained the gun right between Dean’s eyes. “Being a leader means making tough calls. We all have a purpose to fulfill. Sam served his purpose.”

“You raped your own kid and you’re still trying to justify it.” Gabriel glanced over at Sam as guards stepped forwards, guns drawn as the Winchester alphas present had it out. Sam’s cheeks were flushed red with shame: Gabriel could smell Sam’s revulsion from here, a peppermint so sharp it hurt to smell. Even upset, Sam smelled good to Gabriel. He got up and stood in front of Sam, something hidden in his two hands, something he carried carefully in front of him.

“Hey, you need a break?” He whispered as he sat on the table in front of Sam who leaned back in his chair.

“No.” Sam shook his head. “I started all this and I mean to finish it.”

“That’s our fearless leader.” Gabriel quietly praised Sam, enjoying a different kind of flush rise up Sam’s neck and blossom over his cheeks. He was so beautiful, all sharp features and warm eyes. Gabriel would be content to gaze at him all day, content to just be around him.

“Stop.” Sam was blushing more as he took in the longing, a warm curl of vanilla emanating from Gabriel. “This is not appropriate.”

“Have you met me?” Gabriel winked. He leaned forward, keeping to his hushed tones so only Sam could hear their conversation. “Hey, you wanna watch a movie tonight?”

“I know what you’re doing and I hate how well it’s working.” Sam muttered, also keeping quiet.

“It’s also distracting John.” Gabriel winked again. 

“You’re right.” Sam breathed in something close to awe. Dean had managed to back away from their father without harm, leaving John standing in the room with a gun pointed right at… “Gabriel, you need to get down now.” He warned, panic rising in his voice as John’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Here.” Gabriel opened his hands to reveal a gun. “I want you to have this.”

“I hate him,” Sam admitted, “but I don’t think I can kill him.”

“I wanted you to have first opportunity because trust me, I’m pretty sure I can.” Gabriel said cockily. “I much rather rip his throat out with my teeth but he has a gun, so this is second best. Oh god, I hope you’ve read that story or else I sound like a creep.”

“Gabriel…” Sam was not supposed to find that arousing. Not when they were all probably about to die. In that moment he wanted nothing more than Gabriel to be his alpha, to have and to hold, to make a life together and exchange bites. He’d even make some pups with the short, funny alpha.

“About that date-- movie tonight? I’ll bring pizza and soda.” Gabriel offered gleefully as if all hell wasn’t about to break loose.

“I have Adam.” Sam reminded him.

“Adam might like to watch movies too, Sam.” Sam laughed softly. Leave it to Gabriel to want to hang out with him and his pup even though that was a lot of weird shit in and of itself. He thought to himself that he just might love Gabriel at this point. He wanted to make him breakfast every morning and watch movies snuggled up with him every night.

“Can you bring Jack? Adam likes him.” Sam forced himself to focus. John had that look in his eyes that promised nothing good was coming, but Novak’s forces hadn’t done anything. They wouldn’t do anything. They were reactive, not proactive, and that had always cost them.

“Ooh--”

“Not like that.” John was coming closer, Sam was pretty sure the gun was pointed at him now, but he still couldn’t grab the gun from Gabriel. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. “He calls him a friend.”

“I’ll bring Jack.” Gabriel promised.

“Then movies tonight.” Sam agreed.

“Ooh, movies.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at the added plural. He’d happily take it even though they both had to know it wasn’t ever going to happen. “It’s a date, Sammy.” Sam closed his eyes as John pulled the trigger, missing how Gabriel moved back in front of him just as the gun went off. The gun echoed in the large room, sending people down to floor, scattering guards who fired their weapons in return. One hit Dean. One hit John. Sam opened his eyes at the sudden silence. “I-I might need a raincheck on that date, S-Sam.” Gabriel’s fingertips came away from his torso stained red. Sam caught Gabriel before he could fall. He eased Gabriel to the floor, babbling about how they’d have a raincheck and how Gabriel better fucking be okay, that Sam wasn’t worth all of this. “I-I took my stand.” Gabriel’s eyes were drooping shut. “M-Michael better be pr-proud of me now.” Sam let out a sharp sob as Gabriel’s eyes closed, even though the alpha’s pulse was still frantically fast against his fingers. He looked up to see his father on his knees a few yards away. John had been hit, but was still alive, grinning at Sam’s pain. Something snapped in Sam and he grabbed the gun from Gabriel’s other hand. Pointing at John’s head, he aimed and fired before the head of the guard could officially arrest John. He wasn’t sticking around for a trial, not if Sam could help it.

He never thought it would have helped to see John’s body fly back as a dust of red flew from his head, but it made up for a few memories Sam had of John. It didn’t magically heal Gabriel or Sam from the wrong John had done, but it certainly ensured John wouldn’t be around to cause any more harm in the future. Sam felt, for the briefest moment, that he had finally had power over his father, and full power over himself.


	13. Comin' in strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shorter but necessary chapter

Normally, Sam would have minded when a strong-willed alpha told him where he was spending the night, but when Kali told him that he and his pup were staying at Gabriel’s for a few days, he didn’t care. He was planning on spending it at the hospital anyway. Of course, the council putting him on house arrest just so they could sort through everything that just happened kept Sam grounded at Gabriel’s, but he just didn’t mind being swamped in the smell of his alpha. He just held Adam close and prayed Gabriel and Dean would be okay.

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Castiel looked exhausted. “You shot another clan leader in the head, and while we all individually support you in that action, we still have to follow the law.” He had just come from the hospital. It had been a long night, already four in the morning. “Did you hear the news about your house?” Sam nodded. Kali had come in, dirty with soot, to report his house had been ‘mysteriously blown up but a suspect was in custody.’ It wasn’t Adam. Adam was sound asleep upstairs, his bodyguard, Patience, still watching over him. Sam didn’t know how John had hated them so much to try to kill them both. “You’ll probably be fine, Sam, especially with this new evidence and Adam’s testimony.” 

“Sit down.” Sam nodded to the other omega who carefully eased himself down on to the other couch.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get back up.” Castiel pulled the soft blanket over himself, sighing contentedly. “I haven’t gone without sleep this long in a while.” He leaned back into the plush couch. 

“I can have a bedroom made up.”

“No.” Castiel shook his head. “I’m comfortable here if you don’t mind my napping at some point.”

“Not at all.” Sam wiped his hair behind his ear. “How’s Gabriel?” He finally asked the question that had been tormenting him all through the long night.

“It was a rough night for Gabriel, but the doctors think he’ll be stable from here on out.”

“He shouldn’t have stepped in front of him.”

“It was his choice, Sam. And knowing my brother, that makes you his choice in more ways than one. He’s not exactly good with his feelings, but that’s about as committed as he gets.”

“I wanted commitment; not him dying for me.” Sam twisted his hands nervously. “I just really need him to be okay.” Sam paused. “How’s Dean?” He blew out a shaky breath.

“Dean was conscious before I left.” Castiel revealed. “He’s doing better than Gabriel.”

“Oh.” Sam looked down at his lap. He needed Gabriel to be okay. Part of him was glad Dean was recovering, part of him was angry Dean was doing better than his alpha. He just needed sleep himself, and to know if Gabriel would be okay. God. He sucked in a breath, trying to calm himself down. He needed to keep himself together. Sam wanted nothing more than to lose it; he probably needed to since he hadn’t even processed what the fuck had happened with John, but he couldn’t afford to lose it now, especially with Adam to look after. Castiel gave a tired grunt, curling up into the couch, passing out quickly. Sam got up, stalking out of the room, looking for the personal gym he knew the Novaks had around here somewhere. He needed to blow some steam without totally losing his cool.

It only took a few punches aimed at the quivering punching bag when the dam broke. Sam sobbed, not caring if anyone else heard him, hitting his knees hard. John was gone. He couldn’t hurt him anymore. Sam didn’t have to hold it all in to protect himself any longer. He sobbed into the floor, his throat aching at the pressure of all the agony he had held in for so long. He screamed into the floor, pounding until his hands were sore. His cheeks felt raw from the hot tears that streamed down his face. He was finally the fifteen year old allowed to grieve for everything John had taken from him. At twenty-eight years of age, almost twenty-nine, Sam had a lot to work through, but a good cry was a good place for him to start.

It was a while before his tears started to subside, replaced with hiccups that shook him to his core. Sam slowly picked himself up, leaning against the wall before he pulled his knees into his chest, burying his head in the crook of his elbow. He had to face this on his own. He had endured it on his own; he had ended it on his own. Now to slowly process… God. He wanted Gabriel there to reassure him with a gentle touch, a fierce hug, or a soft kiss on his forehead. All three if he was lucky. Tears welled up at the thought of Gabriel, the blood, the gunshot, the look in Gabriel’s eyes… Sam fell to pieces again, this time at the thought of losing his true alpha.

Sam forced himself up and out of the gym. He stumbled past the still sleeping Castiel, peaceful on the couch in a way only pure exhaustion could make the fearless omega sleep. He forced himself up the stairs, choking back sobs and hiccups alike in an attempt to let everyone else keep sleeping. He was searching in the dark, finding Gabriel’s room by scent alone. He slipped into the room, closing the door behind him, inhaling as deeply as he could before more tears sprang up, body-shaking sobs reinduced. Curling up on the king-sized bed, Sam pressed his face into a pillow, muffling the awful sounds he couldn’t stop if he tried. Sam cried himself to sleep that night, something he hadn’t done since leaving Winchester, leaving himself both cleansed and raw all at the same time.

“Momma.” Sam purred in response as his pup pulled up a soft blanket around them before he nestled up against him in the later hours of the morning. Sam wrapped an arm around Adam, scenting him contentedly before drifting back to a deep sleep.Castiel joined them a little later, but Sam didn’t wake up for that. Cradled between two omegas, he slept soundly, safe, protected, and loved.

After they all woke up, feeling more put together and connected than they had the night before, Sam made them breakfast, Castiel taught Adam how to set a table, and they enjoyed a lazy start to the day: an afternoon brunch. Kali came in with the daily report for Sam and the daily report from the council for Castiel. They worked on their paperwork while Adam read a book, curled up on the couch. It was a nice break, the most prominent being that Sam felt like he was finally free of his father. Even with the potential legal issues the future might hold, Sam finally felt fucking free.

Claire stopped by while they were finishing up the paperwork.

“Sorry to add to the pile.” She presented them both with manilla envelopes. “These are the official documents that basically say that we’re pardoning you, Sam, of any wrongdoing with causing John’s death. Dude was an asshole and off the record, he had what was coming to him. And I’m glad it was you who picked him out.” Claire laughed nervously. “Sorry, it’s probably pretty fresh.”

“Yea.” Sam took his envelope, holding it carefully. First off, it was nice to not have to worry about legal actions even though he felt like he deserved to be prosecuted. Sam wasn’t a killer, but he felt like one a little bit. Secondly, he was relieved that he wasn’t under house arrest anymore. Sam needed to see Gabriel as soon as possible. “Thank you, Claire. Pass my thanks to the council although I will be sure to thank them when I see them.”

“You’re one of us, Sam.” Claire nudged him with her elbow, shooting a warm smile up at Sam. “Now go see Gabriel since you’ve been glancing over at the door ever since I gave you your pardon.” Sam had to smile, ducking his head down though to try hiding the pleased expression. He did very much want to see that particular alpha again.

“We’re gonna see Alpha Gabriel?” Adam stood up in a hurry, almost tripping over his own two feet. Sam had a feeling Adam was going through a growing spurt or would be soon. Sam nodded happily. It felt good to see his smile mirrored on the face of his son. How’d they get so lucky that Sam and Adam would both appreciate Gabriel in their own? “Will Alpha Jack be there?” Adam asked a little more softly.

“Perhaps.” Castiel answered when Sam shrugged, unsure. “He was on his way back last I knew.”

“Oh, good.” Adam’s smile grew a little brighter.

“You want to ride together?” Claire offered. “I was headed up there next.”

“Sure.” Sam couldn’t seem to stop smiling, so he stopped trying to hold it in. After the last couple days, it felt good to be happy. He felt almost weightless. Gabriel’s full recovery was the one thing that could improve his mood even more. “Thanks, Claire.” She nodded with a quick grin. She was young and bright: a great future in the leadership of her tribe ahead of her. Sam was glad to know his fellow leaders better; he was glad they were willing to stand by him even though he had not always been a member of their tribe. “You want to come back up to the hospital, Castiel?” He asked. Cas glanced over, absentmindedly rubbing his protruding stomach.

“No, thank you.” He sighed. “I don’t think I would be too welcome back there right now. You all go on without me. I think I am going to take another lap if the pup will allow it.” Sam went over to give him a quick kiss on the crown on his head.

“Rest easy.”

“Thanks.” Castiel gave Sam a weary smile. “Go, Sam. Go see your alpha.”

“Okay.” Sam beamed, wrapping an arm around his pup’s shoulders as they all headed out, piling into Claire’s car.


	14. Change is a powerful thing; I feel it coming in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been trying to get this chapter up and finished... and it’s finally here! Had a lack of inspiration and then when I had inspiration, I had no time to write. Isn’t that how it goes tho. XD that being said, I will not apologize for the couple Hamilton references scattered around. Extra points to those who find them! (I’m obsessed).
> 
> Also, as for any errors, I’ve been editing, but I’ve noticed a lot of them are auto correct or auto fill, so please be patient as I try to catch them all.

Sam was excited to see Gabriel, there was no mistaking that. But the tall omega was nervous. He was nervous because he had decided that this was it: if Gabriel was awake, Sam was going to tell him once and for all how he felt. He needed that damn alpha to stay around and be his alpha. It was time Gabriel knew that for certain; Gabriel needed to hear those words from Sam.

“Hey.” Sam’s features softened when he saw Gabriel’s eyes were open. Now Gabriel never was giant in stature, making up for what he lacked bodily in presence and charisma. Sam had never seen Gabriel seem as small as he looked right now. Sam stepped forward, his nervousness spiked.ing when Gabriel could barely meet his eyes. “How are you feeling?” Sam’s voice cracked. It was his fault Gabriel was in this bed. It was his fault Gabriel was attached to all these damn machines. Gabriel finally looked up and nodded towards the chair, wiping his face with his right hand. Sam sat down quickly

“I’m okay.” He said carefully. Sam had never seen Gabriel like this, though he supposed he had never seen the alpha after a gunshot wound. He still had a feeling Gabriel wasn’t telling him something. However, it didn’t matter. Sam had something to say.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

“There’s no taking it back now.” Gabriel blew out a breath before smiling over at the omega. “I wouldn’t take it back even if I could.” Sam hunched over, resting his elbows, offering up a small smile. It helped though to have Gabriel quiet those little doubts nagging at his mind. Sam didn’t think he was worth getting hurt for, but Gabriel was content with his choice. It defied Sam’s reasoning, but Gabriel had made and was sticking with his choice.

“Hey, can I tell you something?” Sam stuttered a little, but he finally got the words out, even though it felt like he had a mouth of peanut butter.

“Yea, Sammy.” Sam stiffened at the nickname, but he didn’t say anything. From what he could tell of the machines, Gabriel had a good dose of meds in his system. He was lucid, but he wasn’t at full capacity. “What’s on your mind?”

“I-I-” This has been so much easier in Sam’s head. His scent was as flushed as his face was, rich with eucalyptus and jasmine. He sucked a breath, gathering all his courage. “Gabriel, I-,” He paused, trying to slow the stutter right out of his speech; he only stuttered when he was nervous, “I love you.” He quickly opened his eyes that he hadn’t realized were screwed shut “I’ve loved you for a while.” He swallowed hard. “I should have said something before you took a fucking bullet for me,” his voice dropped down to whisper as he choked down the odd mixture of emotions he was feeling, “but I love you.” 

“Sam…” Gabriel’s voice was rough. The alpha blinked a couple times before reaching over to squeeze Sam’s hand. “I love you too, kiddo. I should have told you when I realized I stopped having all my one-night stands all because you said to stop. If it took my taking a bullet for you to confess your love, well, then it was worth it.” He gave Sam a sad smile. “But that being said, you could do so much better than me.” He pulled back the blankets to reveal his legs. “I can’t move ‘em, Sam. You should have an alpha that can protect you, ya know, who isn’t a cripple.” Gabriel said somewhat bitterly.

“Gabe…” Sam whined. He ducked his head, tilting his head to one side. Gabriel watched, interested despite the depression clinging to him as Sam bared his neck to him. “I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

“Sam, I can’t give you what you want. I can’t be that macho alpha who’s all that.” Gabriel’s voice trembled.

“I just want you!” Sam didn’t mean to shout, didn’t realize he had shouted, until those words echoed between them. “Geezum fuck, Gabriel. I want you, dammit!” He stood up to bring their lips together forcefully, his hand coming up to cup Gabriel’s cheek gently. “I don’t care if this is temporary or permanent.” He ran his hand up the exposed skin on Gabriel’s leg. Gabriel sucked in a breath at the skin on skin contact, just because he couldn’t feel it didn’t mean that he didn’t see it. And boy did it do something to him! It certainly stirred the one working thing below his waist. However, he wasn’t up to it as his machines beeped wildly at the two of them, sending the team of nurses in. Sam and Gabriel were separated, but they had identical grins on their faces, lips red and tingling.

Sam was asked to give them some time to stabilize Gabriel even though the clan leader was feeling the best he had ever since he had been shot.

“How’s Alpha Gabriel, Momma?” Adam lit up when Sam came back out to the waiting area. Castiel and Adam had been snuggled up on a couch, reading their respective magazines: Castiel, a parenting one, Adam, a sports mag. Sam made a mental note to get Adam back into a regular school soon, one with sports so he could try out. From what he heard, Adam had been the star kicker on his high school football team before he presented. There was nothing any of them could do about the past, but Sam wanted to make sure they all had a good future.

“He’s okay.” Sam glanced over at Castiel. “Did you know about his legs?”

“The doctors did tell me that he is currently paralyzed from the waist down.” Castiel nodded. He looked tired, heavy bags under his eyes. Sam made another mental note to get Castiel to take more naps while he could. “The bullet grazed the spinal column; if it had hit it directly, he’d be in a lot worst shape now.”

“I feel awful.” Sam admitted. “But he doesn’t want me to.”

“It was his choice.” Castiel agreed. “He cares for you very much.”

“Is he gonna be your mate, Momma?”

“I hope so.” Sam gave Adam a tight smile. “I hope so very much.”

“What’d I miss?” Jack came in. He sat down next to Adam who lit up.

“Hi, Jack.” Adam scooted a little closer. “Momma just saw Alpha Gabriel.”

“I’m glad he was up.” Jack smiled over at Adam. “What’s new with you?”

“We moved to Gabriel’s.”

“That’s awesome! I’m staying there while I’m back.”

“You came back to see Alpha?” Jack nodded. “Of course, it’s always nice to see everyone else.” Sam didn’t miss Adam’s blush, exchanging a look with Castiel.

“He’s too young for this.” He whispered so Adam and Jack couldn’t hear him.

“I think you mean you’re too old.” Castiel joked back as the doctor came back in. “At least he’s not afraid of Jack because he’s an alpha.” Sam nodded, still keeping an eye on his son. He knew firsthand how John’s ‘training’ could affect an omega and their relationships with alphas. It was the lucky ones that were afraid.

“Castiel, sir.” The doctor came over. “Could you come into Gabriel’s room, please?”

“Sure.” Castiel hoisted himself up from his seat. “I’ll be back, guys.” He nodded to the doctor. “I’m coming.” He rubbed his stomach as he ambled after the doctor into the hall. “Is everything all right?” Castiel asked once they were out of earshot. The doctor had been tense which had made Sam anxious. Castiel’s nose was grateful for the sterile scent of the hospital. Strong scents while pregnant made him sick. Needless to say he had been quite nauseated the last few councils.

“I’m afraid that the tests came back.”

“Tests? What tests?”

“The ones from the clan leader’s physical therapy.”

“Just spit it out.” Castiel was impatient. His back was aching. He wanted to see Dean, but since Dean didn’t want to see him, he would happily settle for a nap.

“It’ll take a miracle for him to completely recover from the paralysis.”

“I see.”

“He might recover some use of those limbs; the feeling should come back. However,” the doctor sighed, “he will probably be in a wheelchair the rest of his life.”

“Fuck.” Castiel swore. “Have you told him yet?”

“No.”

“Of course not.” Castiel was not feeling merciful. “Tell him now.” Castiel nodded him towards Gabriel’s room. “I’ll come with you to make sure you do.”

Castiel kept his face stern as the doctor finally broke the news to his Alpha leader and clan leader. Gabriel had suspected it, Castiel could tell that much, but the omega could still smell his disappointment with a hint of dispair. Gabriel always smelled like a storm when he was sad. It hurt Castiel to know Gabriel’s hopes had been crushed.

The doctor escaped the room and Gabriel turned his attention on his little brother.

“That bastard told you first, didn’t he?” He asked. 

“He did.”

“I knew it.” Gabriel glanced down at his legs before quickly looking back up. “That’s why you came in all puffy like Dad used to.” The scent of rain increased, the smell of static electricity

“I miss him too.”

“He’d know what to say.”

“This doesn’t change anything.”

“He’d know not to say that.” Gabriel chided his brother. “This changes fucking everything, Cassie, especially with Sam.” Oh, that explained the despondent, dejected alpha smell that low key made Castiel want to hurl.

“He loves you. That’s what isn’t going to change.”

“He can do better than me.”

“You know what a miracle it is that he even likes you. Sam’s not interested in anyone else. He wouldn’t be here if you weren’t his mate.” 

“You’re terrible at comforting me.”

“And you’re hiding something.”

“I’m upset!”

“About…”

“Being a fucking cripple that can’t pound his omega into the mattress like he deserves.”

“Geez, Gabriel. I’m sure he’ll have no problem pounding himself on you.”

“I did not want to know that my little brother knows about that.”

“Or that he knows how to.”

“Castiel!”

“How do you think this guy came to be?” Castiel smiled down at his stomach.

“Get out.” Gabriel pointed to the door. 

“You love him, don’t you?” Gabriel’s eyes widened then softened. 

“Yes, I do.” He said after a while. “I told him too so doesn’t bother telling me what I should do with it.” He looked so vulnerable lying there. Castiel softened ever so slightly.

“I’m proud of you, Gabriel.” The alpha scoffed even though they both knew those words had touched him.

“Thanks.”

“I’m getting Sam.” Castiel nudged his brother, eager to see a smile finally reach those golden eyes. Gabriel needed to get his hope back, or at least to get some new hope.


	15. Comin' in hotly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops here have some Sabriel. :)
> 
> This chapter was one of those chapters that take their time in being written, but they're sweet and satisfying despite the time that they take. I'm feeling very fond of this chapter and I hope you all like it!

Gabriel was coming home. Sam had come to think of Gabriel’s house as home in the weeks he and Adam had been living there. It was a warm, spacious place, still as breathtaking as it had been when Sam had first showed up. He felt comfortable here. He could be himself here. Adam was safe and Sam was safe here. Gabriel’s coming home made it even better although it meant Sam would need to vacate Gabriel’s room.

“What’s going on in here?” Gabriel quirked up an eyebrow as Kali wheeled him into his bedroom. “Are you decorating in here too?”  


“No.” Sam smiled over at him as he bent over to scoop up some clothes off the floor. “I”m just tidying up a little.” 

“It smells like you in here.” Gabriel realized. It was a comforting scent, coming home to his scent and Sam’s scent all wrapped up into something delicious. “It smells good.” He said quickly as Sam started to stammer something.

Gabriel sent Kali on her way, wheeling over to the bed. A nap was in order after the ordeal of leaving the hospital and getting here. As much as he hated to admit it, Gabriel wasn’t at full strength. Soon he’d have to do physical therapy— he was not excited for that. The alpha wheeled over to the bed and hoisted himself up into a standing position. He held himself up on his feet, wrapping his arm and part of his chest along the strong post of his bed, slowly dragging himself up into a sitting position. He blew out a shaky sigh before looking over at Sam. “Thanks for letting me do that on my own.”

“I’m glad I can return the favor.” Sam smelled like sunshine through a warm wheat field ripe enough to harvest. "You gave me a chance to learn how to do things on my own when I came here. I wouldn't be who I am now if it wasn't for you letting me do things on my own."

“Come here please.” Gabriel asked.

“What’s up?” Sam deposited the clothes into the hamper before coming over to stand near the bed.

“Can I kiss you?” It was the shyest Gabriel had ever been; it was ridiculously endearing. Sam leaned down, his hand coming up to cup Gabriel’s cheek as he kissed the alpha. Gabriel’s hands tangled into his hair, not in a hurried manner, but just so they could be closer. Gabriel made a hungry sound even though his kiss was sweet. Sam separated to take a breath and to search Gabriel’s eyes.

“I love you.” That had been getting easier to say with each passing day. Sam pressed another kiss to Gabriel’s lips before climbing on to the bed to sit next to him. His hand was on Gabriel’s neck now, tracing the pulsing point. Gabriel’s eyelashes fluttered shut as Sam leaned into kiss him again. Sam lay them back, Gabriel resting on his bicep. He hadn’t been expecting such a reception when Gabriel came home; Castiel had mentioned the leader being grumpy of late. But here there were and Sam was relieved to find that he felt content lying here with Gabriel, not nervous.

“I love you too.” Gabriel murmured. “Thank you.” Sam smiled, gazing over at his alpha, letting Gabriel reconnect their lips before his alpha snuggled back into him.

Sam let the gratefulness wash over him, allowing himself this moment of bliss. His younger self would have never imagined such a future for himself, yet here Sam was, and he was happier than he had ever thought he could be.

“Hey, Momma?” Adam walked in, having just gotten in from a friend’s house. “Oh, sorry!” He faltered, curiosity showing as he peeked over at Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel felt a pang of pity for the pup. Adam probably had never seen an alpha and omega in a loving, healthy relationship. “I didn’t know you were home, Alpha Gabriel.” He chirped as he meekly approached. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks, Adam.” Gabriel smiled down at him. He was feeling tired still, but ultimately much better than he had been before. Gabriel eased himself back up into a sitting position, Sam shadowing his movements. “What’s on your mind?”

“I wanted to see if Momma was ready.”

“Ready for what?” Gabriel asked. Adam looked over at Sam, eyes asking for permission.

“Go ahead.” Sam laughed. “It’s not my news to tell.” He stretched out, leaning back on his hands.

“We have an appointment at Jack’s school.” Adam twisted his hands in front of him. “I have an interview with the headmistress.” The pup was nervous and excited. There were other schools he could go to if this one didn’t pan out, but this was the one Jack went to and the one that Sam preferred.

“That’s exciting news!” Gabriel was proud of Adam. He had gone to the school Adam had an interview at. It was a tough school, but Gabriel had a feeling Adam would be just fine, better than he had been at school anyway. “You’ll have to let me know how it goes.”

“W-would you like to come with us?”

“Well, I was going to take a nap.” Gabriel glanced back at the bed. “But yes, I’d love to come!” He looked over at Sam. “Is that okay with you?”

“Of course.” Sam nodded, a little wide-eyed. “I-I’d love you to be there.” Gabriel gave him a questioning look, not used to seeing this side of Sam. Sam was acting like he was Gabriel’s omega. They were acting like a family.  
The interview went well. Adam was relieved to have that part done. Jack showed up to see how it went and Sam let him take Adam home. His part of the interview was just beginning. Gabriel was more than happy to sit back, silently supporting his hopefully future mate, and enjoy the show.

“He starts with the kids his age!” Sam was laying down the law at the headmistress’s idea to keep Adam back a year. “He’s just as smart as the rest of them!”

“Yes, but he was yanked out of school by your-- his--father a year ago.” The headmistress faltered. “I’m sorry but he’s behind.”

“It’s almost summer.” Sam’s voice dropped almost menacingly. Gabriel was surprised to see this side of Sam. It reminded him of the time he had seen Sam pin that alpha to the wall. This was great. It was still arousing. Very much so. It didn’t help they were in the office that Gabriel had spent a lot of time in as a teenager; it might have been a headmaster back then, but it still would be nice revenge to stink the place up with awesome sex. He blinked as Sam finished what he was “He can catch up; I’ll get him a tutor, and he’ll be in the same grade as the rest of his peers.”

“He can be in the proper grade if he can prove that he belongs to be there.” The headmistress crossed her arms across her chest. “We will test him two weeks before school starts. If he can’t keep up, he stays behind.”

“Fine.” Sam ran his hands through his hair. The headmistress smiled up at him.

“I know you want what’s best for your pup, sir.” She offered a peace offering in the form of a genuine compliment. “You’re a good leader, you have a sharp mind, and have excelled at everything you’ve put your mind to.”

“Thank you.”

“So I know you will do what’s best for your pup, especially when the results come back, whether the results support your or my choice.” Sam sighed. Slowly, he took a step back and sank into the chair next to Gabriel’s wheelchair. He looked over at Gabriel who reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I will do what’s best for my child.” Sam replied, ignoring how his voice trembled at the end. He probably should see a therapist. He was going to do fucking right by his son, but he still needed to process all that shit. He had given birth to his brother. His brother was his child. Sam had been a child himself-- he had learned all the basics about sex and pregnancies the hard way: experience. It still fucked with him majorly. He should probably get that dealt with since he was pursuing a relationship that he wanted to last.

“Then it’s settled. We will reconvene after Adam’s testing in the late summer.”

“Fine.” Sam pushed himself up out of his chair. “Thank you for meeting with us, Headmistress.” He said.

“Of course.” She stood up, folding her hands in front of her. “You gentlemen have a lovely rest of your day.”  
“You too.” Sam said crisply. Gabriel nodded over at her.

“You as well.” He looked up at Sam. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand, Sam. Wheel me out of here?” It was an important request, a request that wasn’t wasted on Sam. Gabriel hadn’t let Sam touch the wheelchair ever. Not at the hospital, not on their trip over to the school.

“Gladly.” Sam wanted to go home and snuggle back up with his alpha, maybe make out a little. Jack and Adam were going to do something fun, Jack had said something about the movies. Adam deserved some time out with a friend: he had done so well with the interview and everything. Sam loved his son, he did, and he was so damn proud of his pup. He just needed to get his head on straight.

When Gabriel and Sam made it back to the house, Sam wasted no time getting them back inside Gabriel’s bedroom. 

“Can’t you wait until I get out of this chair?” Gabriel grumbled, not in the least bothered that a very sexy omega was getting all hot and bothered over him, even if he was reduced to all this. 

“I can certainly help with getting you out of this chair.” Sam nipped at Gabriel’s ear. “Put your arms around my neck.” Gabriel obeyed as Sam’s large palm pressed against his lower back. He could feel that, Sam’s hand spanning that line between his back and his ass. He normally wasn’t the one who was manhandled, but damn, Sam turned him on more and more every day. Sam was fucking hot. And sweet. And everything Gabriel didn’t know he wanted. He was happy, happier than he had ever been. The war was over. He still had some of his family. He was even in the process of making a family of his own. Gabriel was happy. And horny because holy fuck, Gabriel had just been picked up and pinned against the wall, Sam’s hands holding his useless legs up around his waist. At least his knot was functioning. Their lips crushed together, not ceasing except to pull apart to catch their breath, panting to catch their breath. “I fucking love you.” Sam chased his words with more kisses.

“Love you too.” Gabriel panted back. He was so grateful his hands worked as he fumbled on the buttons on Sam’s tailored dress shirt. Sam was so warm, so alive, so much better than anything Gabriel had experienced before. Sam wasn’t like the people who had cycled through his bed before. Sam wasn’t like the people who fawned over him, especially those at the hospital. Sam treated him like he was still a real person. “Wait.” Gabriel paused, still trying to force oxygen back into his lungs. “I want to enjoy this.”

“I want you.” Sam was insistent.

“Play fair.” Gabriel murmured, pecking him on the lips. “I don’t want to rush this. We should wait before we get to--,” he glanced over at his bed, “that.” Sam pouted, a pretty pout that was kissed away easily enough. “I want us to be forever. I want you to be my mate.” Sam sucked in a breath of surprise. “Sam Winchester, will you do me the honor of being my mate?” This was not how Gabriel planned on asking him, erection pressed against Sam’s stomach, his legs around Sam’s waist, his back against the wall. However, he wasn’t going to spend another minute without letting Sam know his full intentions. If they got to the bed and all that came with it, Sam would be the only one for him for the rest of his life. And if the look in Sam’s eyes was anything to go by, Gabriel had made the best damn choice of his life.


	16. we finally slow down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex and feelings

Gabriel groaned as Sam grinded back up against him.

“You sure you want me to stop?” He glanced down to see a warmth in Sam’s, a warmth mingled with heat, lust, and want.

“Fuck it.” Gabriel mashed their lips together. “Take me to bed.” He panted after a long kiss. Sam leaned to nip at Gabriel’s bottom lip.

“Gladly.” His eyes darkened before hoisting Gabriel’s weight away from the wall. He carried him over to the bed, gently depositing him down on the bed. Gabriel would have protested the gentle treatment, but Sam was unbuttoning his shirt, exposing Gabriel’s flushed skin for the taking.

“If I could move my legs…” Gabriel started.

“Hey.” Sam was back over him, back from where he had been stripping said legs from all sorts of cumbersome things like pants and underwear. He grabbed Gabriel’s hands and pinned them up above his head. Gabriel sucked in a breath as more blood rushed down to his erection. Feeling helpless was replaced with a need to touch Sam, be with Sam. “I love you just the fucking way you are, understood?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Gabriel gulped, trying to move his hips to get some kind of friction where he needed it most. Sam smirked, noticing the strain in his alpha’s stomach. He stored a couple ideas away for some creative physical therapy future that Gabriel might be more agreeable to.

“Is this what you want?” Sam gripped Gabriel’s cock, smiling as the alpha panted out a litany of yes’s as Sam pushed his thumb down on the tip of the alpha’s cock, letting pre-cum drip down the shaft. Gabriel was frustrated, but grateful for the touch. This side of Sam, Gabriel had never seen it before, never dreamed that the shy omega he met in that airport would be so wonderfully dominant in bed. Sam wrapped his long fingers around his cock and squeezed just enough before setting a maddeningly slow pace. Gabriel’s body was trembling as Sam effectively worked him up to a boiling point.

“‘m gonna, Sam.” Gabriel gasped, limbs twitching from the pleasure. It had been months, but not long enough to make him lose control this fast. Sam was honestly just that good.

“Cum for me, alpha.” Sam coaxed, squeezing where Gabriel’s knot was starting to form.

“Sam.” Sam would have expected the rambunctious alpha to be loud during sex, and maybe normally he was, but at his climax Gabriel was lost in a silent pleasure. It was no less hot, no less like lightning shrieking down his spine, but because it was Sam, there was something almost sacred. His head lolled back and he focused on breathing through the pleasure as his knot fully formed. He was vaguely aware of warm lips around his knot, sucking, milking all of his release out, down that hot throat. “Sam.” Gabriel murmured, slipping into darkness as it all became too much.

Sam cleaned his alpha, dressed him in some loose sweatpants and an undershirt, and tucked him into the king sized bed. Gabriel didn’t even stir, snoring away at this point. He had been tired when he came home from the hospital and now, Sam had worn him right out. Sam smiled down at him before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. He showered, taking care of himself in there before he changed himself, getting ready to make dinner. Adam would be home soon and Sam wanted to have dinner ready. He cooked enough for Jack and Gabriel too, just in case Jack wanted to stay and Gabriel woke up from his nap hungry.

The boys came in, Jack hanging back and letting Adam gush to Sam about the movie. Sam made a mental note that he should take Adam to the movies again sometime. Adam had never been before and Sam had never been period. It sounded like a fun experience if he ever got the time. Things were becoming more normal at work now that a lot of the press had died down. There were a few reporters that were still hounding as to how John died, but as far as the governing members of the clan were concerned, it was a handled issue. Dean was going to be the leader of the Winchester clan once he fully recovered. Bobby was interim leader in his stead while he recovered.

“This is really good, Mom.” Adam paused to compliment Sam’s cooking before launching off into a new conversation with Jack. Sam took a moment to respond, something the pup caught on to. Sam wasn’t offended Adam was talking more to Jack than him. He was happy to see his pup acting more like a teenager. Things had been weird for Sam and Adam both: things were a little more normal now.

“Thanks, pup.” Sam smiled before trying to unsuccessfully hide his yawn.

“Get some rest.” Adam noticed. “We’ll clean up.” 

“Yes, Sam, please. We can handle everything down here and I’ll head out at a decent time.” Jack spoke up when he saw the refusal on Sam’s face. Sam ducked his head, acknowledging their words. He was exhausted.

“Thank you.” Sam yawned again. “We had such a big day, it wiped me out.” He hugged Adam and then Jack. “Behave.” He smiled back at them and headed upstairs. He checked on Gabriel, looking to see if the alpha was awake and hungry. Gabriel was out, still snoring away. Gabriel looked so comfortable, so safe. Sam wanted nothing more than to join him. Pulling off his shirt and sliding down his jeans, he crossed the room and slid into bed. He curled up behind the alpha, trying to ignore the omega side of him that just wanted to be held by his alpha.

“Sam.” Said sleepy alpha opened his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Eight.”

“Geez, we’re old already.” Gabriel chuckled. He rolled over to face Sam. “You okay?”

“I’m just tired.” Sam lied. He didn’t want to bother Gabriel. He didn’t want to be a needy omega.

“Sam… I know your scent.” Gabriel might be sleepy, but he was no less observant when it came to his mate. They might not have made it official, but Gabriel was long ruined for anyone else. “Come here.” He used his alpha voice gently, something that made Sam shiver next to him as he obediently moved closer. “Head on my chest.” Gabriel instructed, using the same tone. Sam obeyed, closing his eyes in something close to relief when Gabriel’s arms wrapped around him. A tear slid down his cheek, onto Gabriel’s chest. “I thought we had established this, Sam. If you need anything, you let me know.”

“I was embarrassed.” Sam mumbled.

“To need me like I need you?”

“No, not when you put it like that.” 

“We’re in this together, Sam Winchester. We’re here for each other and we’re in it for the long haul.”

“‘Til death due us part.” Sam quipped.

“Will you marry me?” There was stunned silence as Sam tried to regroup.

“I-I was just making a joke.”

“I’m not.” Gabriel paused. “Besides, we’re already going to be mates. I want to do everything with you.”

“You’re sweet.” Gabriel sighed, recognizing a wall being put up between them.

“I’m here for you, Sam. All of you. You can be an omega with me.”

“I don’t know how.” Sam admitted, raising his head. “I’m not comfortable being an omega. I want you and my inner omega wants you, but I feel so weak giving in to it. I want to submit to you, but I’m scared.”

“Of me?” Gabriel asked cautiously.

“No, of course not!” Sam was quick to reassure him. “I wouldn’t be in your bed if I was afraid of you.”

“What are you scared of?” Gabriel asked softly.

“I-I know it’s silly.”

“Sam…”

“And I know you wouldn’t, I do.”

“Sam, just tell me.” Gabriel soothed. “I won’t be hurt or offended.”

“I’m scared it’ll all happen again, like it was in Winchester. If I act like an omega, the- the abuse-- it’ll all just come back. I got lucky getting out last time, I don’t think I could escape again.” Gabriel stiffened. Okay, so he was a little hurt by the assumption that he’d just go knothead on Sam if Sam dared to trust him.

“This is me you’re talking about.”

“No!” Sam protested. “It’s alphas.” He fidgeted, his fingers gripping on to Gabriel’s shirt. 

“Okay.” Gabriel relaxed under him. He still felt a little hurt, but Sam didn’t need to deal with that. Gabriel was a big boy. He could take care of himself and his sweet omega. “Then we’ll go slow and take every precaution that it doesn’t happen again.” His voice dropped down low, smooth and seductive. “I’ll even let you handcuff me to the bed.” Sam laughed softly at that. 

“I’ll hold you to it.” He lay his head back down on Gabriel’s chest, nuzzling a little closer in the alpha’s arms. “After I try to let my omega out; after physical therapy.”

“Mm, you play dirty.” Gabriel pressed his lips to Sam’s forehead, feeling Sam smile through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

“You have no idea how dirty I can be.” Sam promised in a seductive tone matching Gabriel’s earlie tone, causing them both to laugh. They were too tired to make good on such promises tonight, but the future certainly looked brighter and hotter than it did a little while ago. Sam had the best alpha.


	17. holding you in my arms

Gabriel’s eyes were clenched shut as he groaned, sweating beading on his brow.

“This fucking sucks.” He groused over at his brother who watched his physical therapy session with a detached air.

“You want to pound your omega into the mattress or not?” Castiel’s lips quirked up as he rubbed his large stomach. Castiel wasn’t very comfortable these days, almost ready to have Dean’s and his pup. His sense of humor seemed to have survived the long pregnancy though, especially since he and Dean were more together now than they ever had been before.

“Shut up, Castiel.”

“Watch your mouth around the baby.” Castiel was about to pop. The pup’s due date was almost upon them, not soon enough for Castiel who hated how he had to waddle pathetically around instead of stalking around with a look disdainful enough to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. “I don’t want him to have a mouth like you.”

“Have you met either of us?” Gabriel glanced over at Dean’s laugh. “C’mon, Cas. That kid is going to have some kind of mouth on him. I just hope it’s not yours.” There was a look that Gabriel wasn’t all that sure he wanted to know meant. “I’d worry anytime they were off with people they like.” Oh. OH. Yes, Gabriel had been right. He didn’t want to know that his little brother was apparently amazing at any kind of sex. Blech.

Meanwhile, Castiel was giving Dean his stern, leader look which just made the rambunctious alpha laugh more. Gabriel was jealous of Dean’s carefree attitude, and if he cared to admit it, use of his legs. He even was a little miffed that Dean was going to be a dad and he had absolutely no worries. Gabriel had inherited a half-grown teenager with daddy issues times two.

Okay, that wasn’t fair to Adam. Gabriel knew that. It was just— what happened to Adam and Sam was all kinds of fucked up. Things were a little weird at home. Everything with Sam was good. They were still in a fun, frisky stage, but Adam still slept with Sam sometimes, even though Sam was sleeping with Gabriel. It wasn’t during sex or anything, but Gabriel did not feel comfortable with a teenage omega with alpha and daddy issues snuggling up to him in the night. Gabriel didn‘t know how to tell Sam although he knew the omega was picking up that something was off.

“That was entertaining.” Said omega leaned against the doorframe. Gabriel hadn’t even heard the door open. He flushed red, not sure just how much Sam had heard of their conversation. There was a twinkle in Sam’s eyes as he came over to give Gabriel a kiss. Gabriel hoisted himself back up in his wheelchair, not even caring how sweaty he was as he stretched his neck up to meet Sam’s lips with his own. Sam’s kiss slipped into a smile as he moved to whisper in Gabriel’s ear. “I like this idea of you pounding me into the mattress. Keep up the good work.” The blood in Gabriel’s cheeks went somewhere else very quickly and Sam laughed all low and sexy in his ear. “Meet me in the bathroom, big boy.” He pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s temple before standing back up. Dean and Castiel looked very innocent as they tried to ignore the smell of want and arousal. Sam adjusted his tie, heading towards the bathrooms. “I’m so glad I decided to take my lunch break here.” Gabriel was wheeling for the same door before Dean and Castiel could say anything.

Dean waited for the door to shut behind Gabriel before turning to Castiel. 

“So when do you think your brother is finally going to knock my brother up?”

“Dean!”

“I’m just asking. I know they’ve been talking big, but I got it out of Sammy the other day. Gabriel hasn’t even fucked him proper.”

“I really don’t think we should be discussing this. They’re going to figure it out on their own.”

“Adam’s bugging Gabriel.”

“It’s their relationship.” Castiel warned. “They need to figure this out for themselves.”

“Yea, yea.” Dean nodded though. “Speaking of relationships, Cas, what are we going to do once the pup is born? I can’t stay here forever.” Castiel looked away, rubbing his belly a little harder than he had before. 

“Can we talk about that later?” He got up and waddled towards the door. “You have PT to finish.” Dean watched him go with a deep sigh. He got back up and headed back to his exercises. He had a clan to run and he wanted Castiel and the pup to come back with him. They could make a huge difference as a united front, really change things for the clan, especially for omegas. Castiel was strong enough to handle the assholes who would give them a hard time, assholes like his deceased father.

Dean didn’t think about his father too much. He still couldn’t process what had happened to Sam and almost happened to Adam. All this “omega training” bullshit his father had fed him and Dean had believed him. Dean felt stupid. He had seen how Sam had changed right in front of him. He had seen how John kept Sam and Dean apart more and more. He had heard his father refuse to answer his questions about Sam. Those questions had only served to make John angry-- he had punished Dean in his own way for even daring to question him. It had served John right to die by Sam’s hand, especially after the hell he had put Sam through. 

Dean hadn’t talked to Adam since the day John died. He didn’t know how. He didn’t know what to think of Adam who was his little brother but also his nephew. It was so fucked up that Dean didn’t even know where to begin. At least, the accident covered up his absence. Being shot had apparently given him rights to not show up for a while, at least until he wrapped his brain around it. He had just started trying to talk to Sam again although it wasn’t working out as well as he had hoped it would. Sam didn’t come see him in the hospital, but he went to go see Gabriel. Castiel had gone to see both of them. Dean couldn’t blame Sam for being mad, but he hoped Sam would let him try to make amends someday. He couldn’t get those years back, he couldn’t undo some of his sins, but he could be a better brother from now own.

“I want to show you something.” Gabriel said from where he was catching his breath against Sam’s still clothed chest.

“I think you just did.” Sam groaned appreciatively, wrapping his arms around him, wrapping his alpha in a warm hug. Gabriel pecked his cheek affectionately before wiggling free. He fixed his pants before moving into position like his physical therapist had taught him. Sam was zipping up his own pants, watching him attentively.

“I think you’ll appreciate this.” Gabriel carefully eased his feet down to the floor. He still couldn’t feel anything from the waist down except for the genital region, but he had discovered in physical therapy that with a lot of concentration and support, he could stand again.

“Gabe!” Sam exclaimed, his voice echoing in the bathroom. “That’s amazing!”

“It’s a step.” Gabriel shrugged, a small smile peeking out. “One step of many, but still a step.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Sam hugged him again. Gabriel’s knees buckled at the exuberance of the hug, but Sam caught him.

“Thanks.” Gabriel laughed. “Help me to my wheelchair?” As he processed his injuries, Gabriel had become more open about his disability. He wasn’t afraid to ask Sam for help anymore. He was working through it. Castiel and Sam said they were so proud of him, but even more importantly, Gabriel found that he was proud of himself. It had been his choice to step in front of that bullet. And it was now his choice to try to live with that choice the best he could. It could have been so much worse-- Gabriel could be dead. This was frustrating, yes, but in light of the alternative, this was also a blessing. He still had life and he got to spend it with Sam.


	18. don't know where or when

It had been a couple months since their relationship had taken a more sexual turn. Their hands were accustomed to the other’s bodies, knowing just where to touch. They were intertwined on Gabriel’s bed, Gabriel on top, Sam’s hands on his ass. 

“Sam.” Gabriel ground against Sam’s erection, rubbing them together with a free hand. His other hand was tangled in Sam’s hair, just right for pulling the omega back up to his mouth. Sam didn’t seem to need any encouragement, surging up to capture Gabriel’s mouth with his own as his hips bucked up, adding more to the hot, delicious friction between them. “I love you.” Gabriel sighed into a kiss.

“I love you too.” There was a softness in Sam’s eyes that he didn’t get to see very often. “I’m so proud of you. Seeing all the hard work you’re doing, seeing you standing today.” Sam cut himself off to nip at Gabriel’s lips, sliding their tongues together. “Gabriel.” It came out in a rush of hot breath. “I want you inside me tonight.”

“Are you sure?” The thought of that made Gabriel breathless, his knot inside of his mate. He had never been one for commitment and yet he was, aching to be tied together with Sam Winchester.

“Yea.” Sam nodded his head, watching Gabriel with those pretty eyes. “Bite me, alpha, knot me. Make me all yours.” Gabriel had never heard Sam talk like his omega mate before, not like that. Sam wasn’t used to it either if the way he shyly bit his lip was anything to go by.

“Of course, my cherished omega.” Gabriel nuzzled Sam softly. This was more than sex now, this was something sacred. “I’m going to take care of you.” Gabriel wasn’t even pissed that his legs weren’t working as he rolled off Sam and on to his back. His cock was flushed, standing proud, ready to service his omega. Sam licked his lips, staring at Gabriel’s cock like he wanted to suck it down right there. Sam could. Gabriel knew just how good he was with that mouth from experience. But Sam wanted something else, something more. His blush was charming to Gabriel as Sam rolled up to awkwardly straddle Gabriel. “You’re so beautiful.” Gabriel praised. “How’d I ever get so lucky?” Sam bent low to kiss him, murmuring against his lips that he was the lucky one.

Sam straightened back up, holding his weight on his knees as he reached between his legs to grip Gabriel’s cock. 

“You ready, alpha?” Gabriel made a low, contented sound that was almost a growl as Sam removed his hand only to slowly sink down on Gabriel’s cock. Oh. He was warm and wet, sweet slick easing their joining. Gabriel’s hips strained, but they still weren’t moving. Sam, ever the wonderful, glorious mate, slowly moved up to sink back down. Gabriel moaned something unintelligible.

Sam grinned down at him as he set a fast pace, determined to make this the best damn night of his alpha’s life. His inner omega was so pleased. He felt complete, especially when Gabriel knotted inside of him. Sam eased himself down and lay down next to Gabriel who blew out a contented sigh. They were tied together by Gabriel’s knot as Gabriel’s cock filled Sam with his release. 

“You’re perfect.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around his mate, nuzzling together before he brought his teeth down on Sam’s gorgeous neck. Sam gasped— he had thought he felt whole before but now there so much more. There was an awareness of Gabriel he had never had before, an awareness that they were linked. Gabriel lapped at the vote, kissing and sucking away the blood, using his tongue to clean the bite mark.

“You’re perfect.” Sam murmured back. He lifted his head, testing the mark on his neck. “Your turn.” Gabriel let out a little giggle, one that made Sam smile widely as he reached over. He smiled into Gabriel’s neck, so happy that he didn’t even have words for it. He just never thought he’d find this kind of happiness ever, especially not with an alpha. He never thought he’d be mated. He had been happy to never find a mate and then he had met Gabriel.

Sam bit down on Gabriel’s neck and the alpha gasped, sucking air in sharply. “Mine.” Sam grinned, making an ‘oomph’ as Gabriel kissed him roughly. Gabriel sucked on his tongue before sagging back with a content sigh. 

“Fucking love you.”

The next morning Gabriel let Sam sleep in. It was his turn to make breakfast and coffee anyway. He kept touching his neck and smiling. He could scarcely believe last night had been real, but it had been. Gabriel was so happy, happier than he had ever been before.

“Remember, I’ve got that rally for omega rights up at the capitol today.” Sam leaned over for a kiss as he headed towards the door. Gabriel smacked appreciatively, earning an fond look from his tall omega.

“I remember.” Gabriel smiled. “Adam and I can watch things down here.”

“Thanks, Gabe.” Sam beamed over at him as he hurried over to the fridge to grab his lunch. He poured his coffee and sat down for a second. “I’m going to miss you guys.” 

“We’ll miss you too, Momma.” Adam looked up from his plate. It had been Gabriel’s turn to make breakfast today— at the alpha’s assistance they took turns. Sam loved it if he was being honest. The idea of alphas and omegas splitting duties he had been brought up to think were only omega duties was nice. He felt like a partner with Gabriel instead of an object only for using. He had started therapy, Adam too, and it was little moments like these that made him appreciate his move all the more. He had been angry and scared when he had shown up in Novak, and now, now he was a leader, a voice for all those who didn’t have one yet.

And Sam still hasn’t processed how amazing last night had been. If he was being honest, he had stared at his mating bite in the mirror for about fifteen minutes before he had gotten into the shower.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Gabriel wheeled his chair over. “I’ll walk you to the door.” He snorted at his joke at his own self.

“Sure, what’s up?” Sam asked, his brow furrowing. Gabriel looked nervous.

“Um, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you and there never seems to be a right time to bring it up.”

“Gabriel…”

“It’s Adam.” Sam’s lips tightened at his son’s name. Back in Winchester, alphas killed other alpha’s children for a lot less than Gabriel had to go on. Gabriel was Sam’s mate. If they were in Winchester, he could demand Adam’s extermination or run him out of the house. Sam blinked. Novak protected omegas, even before alphas and betas. He hadn’t heard of any killings here in Novak, but still, he felt nervous. “Hey, nothing like that, Sam.” Oh, his mate could read him a lot easier with the bond between them. “I like Adam, he’s a good kid. Any kid of yours is safe with me.”

“Oh.” Sam nodded his head. “So what is it?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you nervous.” Gabriel let out a little, anxious laugh. “It’s just the bedsharing. I don’t feel like it’s appropriate for me and Adam to be in the same bed, even if you’re in the middle.” Sam squinted at him for a second. To be honest, this felt like his alpha was rejecting his pup, but logically Sam understood it. Adam was his pup, but he wasn’t a pup anymore. Adam was a teenager and Sam needed to start treating him like it.

“If he needs someone, I’ll sleep in his room.” Sam compromised. “And the other nights, I’ll be with you.”

“Thanks, Sam!” Gabriel’s relief was pungent, stinging even more than his words. Sam supposed he should be relieved that was all. He should be relieved that Gabriel wanted anything to do with Adam at all. There was just a lot to process there. Gabriel moved in for a kiss and Sam moved backwards.

“Sorry.” Sam murmured, leaning in to brush a kiss on his alpha’s cheek. “I’ve got to go.” He glanced over back at Adam who was watching them from the table, his brow furrowed as he took in their scents. “Have a good day, pup.”

“Why do you smell different, Momma?” Gabriel looked to Sam with an expectant smile, dispelling the previous confusion on his face. Gabriel was excited, happy, ready to share their big news. Sam wasn’t. Not after that conversation.

“We’ll talk about that later.” Sam forced a smile. He forced himself to nod at Gabriel. He forced himself to meet those golden eyes that shone with a hurt Sam didn’t want to place. “We’ll all talk later.” He meant it happily, but it sounded foreboding, even to him. He excused himself, shutting the door behind him. “Gadreel, the airport.” He said as he slipped into the car.

“You okay, boss?”

“I have some things to think about.” He said honestly. Gadreel smiled back at him in the mirror: an odd gesture for the situation Sam was in. Whatever. He didn’t return to smile, deciding instead to stare morosely out the window and wonder why this morning had turned so upside down.


	19. it's enough to just be where we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: violence, explosions, death, sexual assault (no rape).

“What’d you say that made Momma mad?” Adam asked as he helped Gabriel clean up. He was rinsing off the dishes in the sink, so Gabriel wouldn’t have to stand. Gabriel didn‘t have that much endurance to stand and do dishes yet. Gabriel took the rinsed dishes and put them into the dishwasher. Gabriel sighed.

“I asked him if you could stop bedsharing with us.”

“Really?”

“Look, Adam, you’ve been through a lot, and I don’t care if you and Sam want to bedshare, I just don’t think it should be in my bed. You haven’t had the best time with alphas and I don’t want to be a trigger or anything.”

“You’re nothing like John.” Adam’s face softened. Great. He was intuitive, just like his momma. Honestly, it made him that more endearing. Gabriel needed a little positive affirmation in his life. “But no, I agree. I’ve been wanting to not bedshare as much, but didn’t know how to tell Momma. We’ve had to make up for lost time, you know? But my friends, none of them sleep with their parents ever.”

“You can still sleep with him.”

“I know.” Adam replied. “But I don’t want to. Only when it’s been a really rough day. Maybe when school starts up or something.”

“Bullies?”

“Yea.” Adam’s shoulders sank. “They talk shit about you and Momma and me. They talk shit about Jack. They say I’m just a charity case.”

“Don’t listen to them.”

“I don’t know how, alpha Gabriel.”

“Just call me Gabriel.” Gabriel responded. “Worse comes to worse, we can enroll you in public school.”

“Can you??” Adam’s reply was excited and breathless. As nice as it would be to go to school with Jack, the bullies were ruining that, saying shit about Adam being Jack’s sophomore slut. Jack and Adam had already agreed they wouldn’t hang out at school in an attempt to protect Adam, but if Adam could skip entirely, that would be so great.

“I will talk to Sam about it.” Gabriel allowed that much. Adam was still Sam’s pup. Gabriel was just the alpha Sam was mated too. Maybe he could talk to Sam about his adopting Adam too.

“Thanks, Gabriel.” Gabriel found himself with an armful of omega as Adam leaned down and hugged him. “It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome.” Gabriel chuckled, pleasantly surprised with how that conversation had gone. 

“I’ll talk to Momma about bed sharing too.”

“Thanks, Adam.” Gabriel returned the hug. “Maybe he won’t be mad at me anymore.”

“What was the big news anyway?” Adam prodded as he pulled away. Gabriel knew he was snooping at this point but he didn’t care. If Sam didn’t want to tell anyone, fine, but Gabriel did. He pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the mating mark. “We mated last night.”

“Gross.” Adam made a face. “I mean congratulations, really, just I don’t want to think about you two all knotted together.” Gabriel’s cheeks flushed.

“Yea, I’d appreciate if you didn’t think about that either.” He managed and Adam laughed.

“You’re pretty cool.” Adam said. “I’m glad Momma picked you.”

“T-that means a lot.”

“Sure.” Adam grabbed his football. “I’m going to go see Jack, okay?”

“Sure.” Gabriel shrugged. “Can you go in the living room and grab the jacket that he left?”

“Yea.” Adam hurried off. When he didn’t come bustling back through, Gabriel got worried. He wheeled his chair into the living room to find Adam frozen by the tv that was going on about something.

“Adam?” Gabriel could smell the fear rolling off the teenager in waves.

“Gabriel.” Adam turned to him, whispering softly. “There was an explosion at the omega rally.” He pointed to the tv that showed a clip of Sam speaking and then a huge explosion covering everything with thick smoke. Gabriel gasped, grabbing his phone and dialing his second in command.

“Kali, where’s Sam?” Gabriel had known Kali most of his life, they had grown up together in Novak. He had never known her to be hesitant or reluctant about anything until now.

“Gabriel…” she paused, hesitating over her words. “We don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“What I mean is that we haven’t found him. We’re looking. There are a lot of bodies and we’re still trying to put out the fire.”

“I’m coming down.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Are you going to fucking stop me?”

“No.” Kali sighed. “Look, Gabriel, we’re expecting the worst. He was on the stage. We haven’t been able to get anywhere near the stage yet.”

“You still have my gun from the war?” Gabriel had done a brief stint before realizing fighting wasn’t for him.

“Yes, sir.”

“Put me up in the bell tower. I can scope things out from up there and radio down to you.”

“T-that actually might work as long as the wind keeps blowing in your favor.”

“I’m on my way.” Gabriel hung up. “Adam, can you stay here in case anyone shows up? Have Jack come over and wait with you?”

“Yea.” Adam had sank down on the couch, tears in his eyes. 

“Hey.” Gabriel rolled over and squeezed Adam’s shoulder. “He’s got to be okay.”

“Yea.” Adam’s voice shook. “Find him please, Gabriel. I don’t want to lose my momma again.”

“I will.” Even though Gabriel didn’t know what shape exactly Sam might be in when he found him. Whatever happened, he’d take care of Adam. Adam had a home here in Novak too.

In the car, Gabriel called Castiel who was supposed to be at the rally as well but never showed up. Gabriel just had to make sure he was safe.

“Hello?” That wasn’t Castiel answering the phone which made Gabriel’s anxiety spike.

“Dean!” Gabriel exclaimed. “Where is my brother? Is he okay?”

“That depends.” The humor in Dean’s tone helped abate some of Gabriel’s fears. “We’re at the hospital. Cas is in labor. You’re going to be an uncle, Gabriel.

“That’s great news.” Gabriel gave a sigh of relief.

“What’s wrong?” Dean picked up on his tones. “Did you think he was in danger?”

“If you get kicked out of the room, check the news. I don’t want Cassie to see it yet. He had more important things to worry about.”

“Gabriel.”

“It’s Sam. It’s a lot of people actually. There was an explosion at the omega rally. I’m going down now to help look for survivors.”

“You’re looking for Sam.”

“Yea.”

“Find him, Gabriel.”

“I will. He’s my mate.” Gabriel all but snapped.

“I know you will and congrats. I’ll pass the good news on to Cas. Keep pushing, baby, you’re doing so good.” Gabriel heard a string of obscenities being snarled in the background and had to chuckle. “I’ve got to go.” Dean said. “Text me updates, okay?”

“I will.” Gabriel promised. “Good luck.”

Getting up in the bell tower took a whole lot less pride on Gabriel’s part as he had to be carried up the stairs. Kali already had his gun up there for him and he quickly and efficiently set it up. 

“Wait here with me.” He instructed. “In case I need to get down fast.” 

“Sure thing, boss.” He sat down in the far corner, out of the way as Gabriel started to scan the smoking remains of the omega rally. He couldn’t believe that something like this had happened in Novak. Omegas were equal citizens here. He wondered if Winchester had anything to do with this, if they had joined with one of the hate groups that hated Sam. Tears blurred his vision and Gabriel quickly blinked them away. He just wanted his mate to be okay.

Sam was alive, lying on his belly. He hurt all over, vaguely aware of the flames flickering on his suit jacket’s sleeve. His ears were ringing as he forced himself into a sitting position, peeling his jacket off. He stared at the devastation around him, dead and wounded alike all around. Hael was next to him, her eyes vacant as she lay in a pool of her own blood. Sam reached over and closed her eyes, wanting to cry. He couldn’t cry, he was too in shock.

“Sam!” Gadreel called his name but it sounded muffled and echoey. “Sam! Sam!” Sam jumped as Gadreel grabbed his shoulder. “I’m getting you out of here, come on.” He helped Sam up to his feet when Sam let out a sharp cry. A large piece of metal was sticking out of Sam’s thigh. 

“I can’t.” Sam whined.

“Come on.” Gadreel all but dragged him away.

“Where are we going?” Sam might have been dazed, but he was aware that they were going away from the rescue crews. “Kali!” He tried to call out but Gadreel shoved him into a wall, knocking the air out of his lungs.

“Shut up, Sam. You know how hard I worked to get you out of here? I’m going to take care of you, don’t worry. I’m not going to make you do all the work like that sad excuse of an alpha does.”

“Gabriel?” Sam guessed, tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted his mate more than anything right now. Gabriel could make this right.

“You don’t have to stay with him anymore. You have options.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam’s head throbbed. His leg could barely take his weight. Gadreel was still holding him up against the wall, but he was closer now, too close.

“I love you!” Gadreel exclaimed. “And you don’t have to pretend to love that cripple anymore because I got you out.”

“You set the bomb off?”

“No, but I did make sure it was in a place that wouldn’t kill you. I’ll alway protect you, my precious omega.” Sam shoved at his arm.

“I’m not your omega.”

“Not yet.” Gadreel held him in place while his other hand roamed over Sam’s body. “You’re so beautiful, even like this.”

“Stop.” Sam choked.

“No. I’ve been patient with you, Sam. I waited for you. And now that we’re together, I’m not waiting anymore.” He shoved his lips against Sam’s. Sam desperately tried to recoil from the kiss but only succeeded in hitting his head against the brick wall behind him. Sam was even more dazed now, even more compliant, something Gadreel took advantage off. Sam didn’t even realize his shirt was off until Gadreel slapped him across the face. “You mated with him?!” Sam yelped as his legs were forced apart and his pants pulled down. “Oh my god, you really did mate with him. You just couldn’t keep it in your pants, could you?!” Gadreel kicked Sam in the ribs. “Useless omega!” He yanked Sam’s underwear up, leaving his pants pooled around his thighs, putting pressure on the metal in Sam’s leg. Sam curled in on himself, praying it would all be over soon. Gadreel seemed unhinged enough to hopefully kill him before he did anything else. “I don’t even know what to do with you.” Another kick sent Sam reeling.

Gabriel was scanning the side streets now since there was no sign of Sam at the rally. His heart sank with each empty alley. Maybe Sam was dead. Gabriel felt in his heart that Sam was still in alive, that he was still in danger, but he didn’t know how he could help. Some alpha he was— he couldn’t even protect his omega.

A flash of movement caught his eyes and Gabriel zoomed in to see better. It was Sam! But Gabriel’s relief soon turned to rage. Sam’s bodyguard and sometimes driver was kicking Sam who looked to be in bad shape. Sam was half naked, vulnerable, hurt, and this guy who Sam paid to keep him safe was just whaling on him. Gabriel’s blood all but boiled with Gadreel pulled Sam up and kissed him roughly, shoving him back up against the hard wall. The alpha’s hands were wandering where only Gabriel’s hands got to go. It was apparent that Sam didn’t want this as Gadreel basically molested him, but Gabriel couldn’t do anything to stop it. Gadreel was on top of Sam. Any bullet that Gabriel sent into Gadreel would go into Sam. Gabriel loaded his gun anyway, just in case he got a shot. He would do anything to keep his omega safe.

“Kali, I found Sam. He’s been abducted by Gadreel. He’s on the side street next to the theatre.”

“I’ll send a team.”

“I’m taking a shot.”

“We will tell you when we’re arriving then.” Kali replied over the radio. “How bad is it?”

“Bad.” Gabriel put the radio down as Gadreel grabbed Sam by the hair and turned him around. Gadreel’s hands were pulling at Sam’s underwear now, baring Gabriel’s omega publicly. Gadreel bent Sam over and Gabriel fired his gun as soon as Sam’s head went down.

Sam was crying. This couldn’t be happening. All of those self-defense classes were useless. All of his working out was useless. He couldn’t defend himself from the one thing he was the most terrified of happening again. Gadreel bent him over roughly, making it so very clear what he was about to do to Sam. Sam bowed his head, almost wishing for death when he heard the sharp crack of a gun. He jumped, mentally checking his body to make sure there was no bullet holes in himself. Gadreel fell behind him, crumpled up amidst the trays of the alley. Sam let out a sob, glancing around to see where the shot had come from. Instead he saw Kali and her team rushing towards him. He leaned against the wall, trying to get his pants back up before they got to him, tears streaming down his face. 

“Kali.” He whispered. “Thank god.” 

“We’ve got you.” Kali wrapped a blanket around him before she hugged him fiercely. Sam weakly returned the hug, welcoming the protection and safety. Kali grabbed her radio. “Stand down, Gabriel, we’ve got him. Sam’s safe.” She paused. “Hella nice shot, boss.”

“Gabriel?” Sam scrunched up his nose as he looked at Gadreel’s corpse to the bell tower Kali was looking at. “Gabriel’s here?” 

“We’re taking you to him now.”

“Gabriel shot Gadreel?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Sam’s head was reeling. He didn’t know Gabriel could shoot. He was glad though. Gabriel had seen what that monster had done and that made Sam feel ashamed. But Gabriel had killed the monster and that made Sam feel safe. Even if Sam had been a brat this morning, Gabriel still loved him. “Gabriel.” Sam pulled away from Kali, stumbling into the alpha’s arms. Gabriel was back on his wheelchair and Sam was on his knees, their arms wrapped around each other. “I’m so sorry, alpha. I love you so much. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re safe. You’re safe. You’re safe.” Gabriel closed his eyes as he held his omega close. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad alpha after all. “I love you too, baby.” 

A little afterwards, Sam was transported to the hospital, Gabriel ever by his side and after Sam recovered from the surgery on his leg, they got to meet their two nephews. Castiel and Dean were the epitome of proud parents, showing off their twin sons: Robert Samuel and Charles Gabriel. They were named after father figures and beloved brothers, something that touched Gabriel and Sam very much. Jack and Adam were excited to meet their cousins and relieved that Sam was okay. Sam himself had to marvel once again at all the love and support he was receiving. Even Dean was doting on him, even though Sam had not been kind to him. Their relationship started to heal after that.

A reporter had snapped the shot of Sam on his knees hugging Gabriel in his wheelchair. It ended up in the cover of several magazines and newspapers: how love still triumphed over hate. Sam and Gabriel ended up with the framed photograph hanging in their living room, a reminder for both of them to not let the little things ever get between them. 

It was good timing too, since now they were planning a wedding.


	20. just be where we are

“Here comes the bride.” Gabriel sang out playfully as Sam descended the staircase.

“I am not the bride.” But Sam blushed, tucking his brown hair behind his ear. 

“If anyone is a bride, it’s you. You’re a frickin’ bridezilla.” Dean called out from where he was helping Kali move in the centerpieces. It was the night before the wedding and while Sam and Gabriel could have hired people to set up the reception space, they both opted to do it themselves, especially since this was the part that was the most private, just between them and their guests. The wedding ceremony was being televised, and that space was being handled by professionals, but this, this was theirs and Sam and Gabriel had wanted the full experience. 

“I can’t help it.” Gabriel stuck out his tongue at his almost brother-in-law. Dean and Castiel were getting married too, just once the boys were able to let them go for more than half an hour. They were planning on a summer wedding in the upcoming year because they were just as loathe to let go of their boys as their boys were loathe to let of them. Then they were moving to WInchester to help the clan rebuild and be a better place for every member of Winchester, alpha, beta, and omega. Dean and Cassie were good dads, something Gabriel told them every chance he had. It was the reason only Dean was there right now, helping set up. Castiel was coming later with the cherub cheeked ring bearers once the rehearsal dinner started. “I want everything to be perfect for Sam.” Dean tsked and rolled his eyes, but Gabriel didn’t care. He saw those perfect dimples flash every so slightly as Sam turned his head. Gabriel doted on Sam and even though he didn’t say much about it, Sam loved it.

It had been about seven months since the incident with Gadreel. Sam didn’t like to talk about it. It didn’t seem to affect how Sam was with Gabriel, even with sexual things, but it had affected Gabriel. Sam would get annoyed with Gabriel when he would ask if something was okay or not. They ended up going to counseling together and they found out that Sam felt like Gabriel didn’t trust his judgment when he asked Sam if he was okay every time they went to have sex. Sam needed the sex they had, he needed it to be normal, because it was a rarity in his life. Sam was afraid Gadreel would ruin that for them if Gabriel was afraid to touch him. And then they found out that Gabriel always asked because he was afraid of being like Gadreel. Also, the alpha blamed himself for not going with Sam to the rally. Gabriel thought he could have protected Sam from it ever happening, blaming himself for something that wasn’t his fault.

That was all behind them now. They were getting married tomorrow. And dear god, Gabriel could not fucking wait.

“Hey, Gabe.” Gabriel looked up as Adam approached him. He was doing much better too. Gabriel and Sam had a long talk with him about what had been happening at the private school with the bullying. Sam relented to Adam and Gabriel both agreeing that Adam should go to public school if that was what he wanted. A few months into the year and Adam was a changed teenager. He had friends. He was getting good grades. He was on the football team and had discovered a love of science, although Sam wondered some times if it had anything to do with the sweet alpha his son was currently dating.

“Adam!” Gabriel reached up, smiling at the warm hug. Adam was a lot more relaxed around him, as well as other alphas. He and Jack were still best friends, even though Samandriel, or Alfie as most people called him, took up a little more of Adam’s time.

“Thank you so much for inviting Samandriel and his family—you didn’t have to, but I’m so glad you did.” Adam’s smile was warm as he squeezed Gabriel. Gabriel was going through the process of legally adopting Adam. Not so that he could have more of a say or to take any control from Sam, but because Adam deserved to have two dads that lived him and supported him. It was one more way that the shadow of how John lived his life could be illuminated into oblivion.

“Nonsense.” Gabriel waved away his hand in the air. “Samandriel is an important part of your life, plus you already know Sam and I like him. We wanted us all to be together for this. Tomorrow is about more than just me and Sam, it’s about friends and family that are with us through thick and thin. You’ve been a proud supporter of us and we want to be a proud supporter of you as well.”

“Okay.” Adam laughed, easily convinced. He’d rather have his boyfriend around anyway. It was still funny how Samandriel’s parents were still in awe of Adam’s. Sam and Gabriel were some of the kindest, funniest, awesomest people Adam knew. He wanted to be like both of them when he was full-grown. “Thanks.” Adam ran off to find Sam. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile as the teenager skidded into Sam, wrapping his arms around his momma in a warm hug. Sam closed his eyes in appreciation, savoring the moment. This was what Gabriel wanted to give Sam: a lifetime of moments he could appreciate, moments of peace, love, and stillness. Sam had been through enough of the bad when he only deserved good. Gabriel would spend the rest of his life making sure Sam got the good, and it would be the best years of Gabriel’s life.

So when he finally whispered those sealing words, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Sam’s as he stood with the help of crutches and his new husband, Gabriel was promising the rest of his life without hesitation or reluctance. He was truly all in and all the more a better man because he had met Sam.

“I do.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to announce the newlyweds, husbands, Gabriel and Samuel Novak.” Gabriel had offered to hyphenate, but Sam refused. As much as he loved Adam and Dean, Winchester had never been a kind name for him to bear. He was more than happy to become a Novak, he was one of its leaders after all. “You may kiss.” Lips that had once been urgent in an attempt to prove willingness and need were pressed together with a peaceful assurance that whatever the future held, they would not be faced alone. The other would always have a hand to hold, a shoulder to cry on, a person to sleep next to.

And while Gabriel had promised peace and still was, adding a baby into the mix was something neither of them could say no to, nor did they want to. On their second wedding anniversary, without them trying for or against a pup, Sam had a special announcement. Adam came in wearing a big brother t-shirt and a huge smile, and Gabriel couldn’t deny the tears of joy in his eyes because Sam had photo proof and it was hanging in the nursery. The nursery where their precious, second son slept under the knowledge that no matter who he grew up to be or how he presented, he would forever be absolutely loved and supported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? How did we get to the end already? Thank you all so much for coming on another wild ride. I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I did.
> 
> Much love.
> 
> -fluffy


End file.
